Hang In There, Baby!
by Hinotima24
Summary: Sequel to Nothing We Can Do. John finally embraced his destiny to be the leader of the resistance when faced with no other options as the inevitable fight began. However, it is not just Skynet that threatens to take everything from him.John/Cameron
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Priority

"Dad!" Zander implored, his hand on his belt, "Come on Dad!" John glanced at him, rolling his eyes as he continued to browse the weapons.

With a huff, Zander stood his ground, both hands gripping his thick belt tightly, where all his weapons were.

John whipped around, "Zander, what I say is final." He stated firmly, in a dad-tone which John never seem to get last time, "Don't you make me repeat that again." He brushed pass the stubborn boy and picked up a gun from the shelves, checking the magazine.

Zander furrowed his brows, "Mom isn't going, is she?"

"So what if she isn't?" John turned around, exasperated.

"So all the more, you'd need me there. To look out for you!" Zander replied indignantly, "I could be the second in command!"

John couldn't hold in his laugh. Zander pursed his lips, glaring as John stopped, biting his lips, "You're too young for that." He smirked, glancing at the child, "Besides, I got Derek with me."

"Derek? You barely trust him." Zander scoffed.

"Well, I can't trust you to keep yourself out of trouble either," John countered.

"Are you two done here yet?" Cameron timely arrival interrupted their small argument.

They both turned just in time to see Cameron walk to them. It was only a week since Judgment Day. So far, in Crystal Peak had only a handful of civilians and some soldiers which Weaver had saved. They seemed more than willing to follow John Connor's lead; after all the messages before Judgment day, which worked well in John's favor. They were all depending on the fact that 'Connor knows what is going on'. But John only allowed himself to trust the few: Cameron, Sarah, Zander, Ryan, Savannah, Ellison, John Henry, Weaver, Abigail, Sean and maybe even Derek.

The war just started and there hadn't been a real confrontation from Skynet forces. The human race was too busy trying to recover from the lost of at least billions on judgment day. They have gotten some messages through the radio from the other bases, requesting shelter for the many civilians which were all crammed up in the smaller bunkers. John had allowed the transfer of 50 civilians to Crystal Peak by the transport jet as he didn't want the bulk transfer to attract attention and Cameron had insisted to inspect everyone of their arrival.

After Judgment Day, Weaver went to Serrano point to let the resistance use it, since it is already hers but when she arrived there, skynet had already overrun the place. Cameron, John Henry as well as Weaver had convinced John to take back Serrano point for it would be a key source of power for the resistance. John agreed to it and had already radioed the other bases over the world, requesting for some support on his attack on Serrano. They agreed and promised to send their support. The soldiers are to be arriving soon.

Since this was the first real 'threatening' visit, or so how Cameron had put it, they would have their own unit of readied soldiers welcoming the visitors along with John Connor.

John was aware that he had only a sparse amount of soldiers under his command now and that was definitely not helping. He could only hope and pray that the others would be willing to follow his lead. Right now, he already started planning the attack on Serrano and had no intentions on bringing Zander or Cameron.

"Nope, not really." Zander crossed his arms, obviously knowing where Cameron would stand.

"John," Cameron touched his shoulder.

He sighed deeply before turning to face her, placing his hands gently on her shoulder, "Cam, both of you aren't going. I need you here. Mom would stay with you." He explained, tone soft but apparently, Cameron was not appeased.

"You'll need me there." Cameron objected.

"No, I don't." John shook his head. Zander growled before leaving the room. Neither of them even glanced at him, preserving their eye contact.

"John," Cameron pleaded, looking down, her face twisted in worry, "Please let me go with you."

John bit his lips, "Cam, I _want_ you with me…but I don't want to put you in danger."

"All the more I should be there," Cameron paused in slight hesitation, "To help. Just help." She quickly added.

John chuckled, shaking his head as Cameron scrambled for the words to convince him, "To be honest, you're getting damn stubborn." He smiled warmly, using the back of his fingers to brush her hair away from her face.

"I want to go!" She persisted, not falling for John's attempt to digress.

He sighed deeply before closing his eyes and hating himself as he nod. Cameron's face brightened up and John caught it just as he looked at her, "I still can't believe you're happy that I'm putting you in danger." John stated bitterly, clenching his jaw so tightly that Cameron could see the muscles strained.

"I'm sure you'll do the same if it were me in your situation." Cameron smiled, kissing John gently before pulling away.

"Go on then. We'll be meeting the squad in a while and we'll have to get our attacks on Serrano." John managed a small smile, taking her hand.

"I am already prepared." She replied promptly.

"You're really _that_ confident you can convince me to let you go with me?" John raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Cameron nodded with a smirk before leaving the armory. He chuckled, leaving the armory and locking it up. He couldn't stop smiling as he made his way to the Connors Quarters, or so how the soldiers are calling where he, Cameron and Zander lived.

Cameron was there, sitting on the bed. She was folding some of John's uniforms that were to be kept away into their wardrobe. John stood at the door, watching as Cameron pack, a distracted look on her face; she didn't even seem to notice he was there.

This was another thing that was constantly on his mind. Since they arrived here at Crystal peak about 2 weeks ago, Cameron seemed to be always thinking about something but whenever John confronted her; she dismissed that with another conversation. John frowned, worried. He wondered if Sarah noticed too. He caught her stealing glances at Cameron during meals too at the mess hall.

John walked towards Cameron slowly, not wanting to startle her. He placed the Beretta on the table and gently sat down beside Cameron. She doesn't seem to notice he's there yet till his hands came in contact with her shoulders. He felt her jump under his gentle touch and felt a pang of sympathy for her. Sometimes, John really ran out of ideas to approach her and not startle her when she didn't notice him.

She spun around and blinked, as if trying to recognise him before she quickly forced a smile at him. Cameron turned around, almost nervous as she continued her task. John grimaced at the amount of effort she used to put up this pretense. He rubbed her shoulders gently with his fingers.

"Cameron." John spoke, his voice husky. She tensed under his hold as John moved closer, his face so close to her neck that she could feel his warm breath. John really marveled at how a petite and beautiful creature like Cameron could just transform into a tough killing machine just to protect him. He witnessed it himself how she'd glared down some of the soldiers down so fiercely that they decided to obey John's every command. He wouldn't forget that but right now, her small shoulders felt so fragile under his larger hands.

He felt her relax as he took in a deep breath of her vanilla scent. John kissed her soft skin, hearing her gasp. He smiled but then, before he knew it, Cameron twisted around and left the bed. John sat there, appalled by what just happened. She was standing there, her lips folded in and her brows lifted in fear and worry. John could tell she was breathing heavily.

"Cam-" John shifted forward on the bed and was about to reach out and offer her his hand to come back to him but she interrupted him.

"We have to go." She said hurriedly before picking up the clothes on the bed and putting them into the wardrobe. Cameron was reaching the door when she turned around, "We'll be taking a few soldiers with us as well as Sarah, like you originally planned." She forced a small smile before rushing out of the door, closing it behind her softly.

John sat there, still frozen in shock by what happened.

Cameron picked up the bag of weapons by the floor outside and clutched it tightly in her hand to resist from going back to him. She had to keep it together before John finds out. No matter what she did, Cameron couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if she were to die. She worries about John, Zander, this child she was pregnant with and everyone else. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

Just before John came, she was wondering if she should distance herself from him but that took much more effort than she initially had thought it would. It was worse than death to distance herself from him mentally or physically. They were together for too long and breaking relationship between them wasn't easy even if Cameron tried. Cameron knew all this was her fault. She let herself get reeled in because of a moment of losing control. She hadn't thought of the consequences at that time, but then again, she didn't _know_ the consequences then…

It turned out to be all in one circle.

Future her had sent Catherine Weaver back in time to help John fall in love with her by turning her human but Cameron'd bet future her never thought how the plan would fail if John and her were to have children; Cameron would have to leave John. Future her might have considered the fact of the death but even if she did, she wouldn't hesitate to still do it for John, Cameron know she wouldn't hesitate for sure.

However, this plan had obviously backfired.

John was now fully and irrevocably in love with her. Yanking him out of this blissful love would just kill him all over again just as it had when he had no one to love or love him.

It wasn't just John though, Cameron couldn't imagine what would happen to her after she die, how would she be without John? Cameron let herself care about John and eventually love him; the pain of a separation was what she had to bear as a payback for all the happiness John had given her. She should've guessed: things never came easy for a machine that bends the rules of nature to be human.

Cameron stopped walking and realized she had arrived at Zander's door. She knocked hesitantly and opened it. Her son was there, looking at her.

"I'm going with your father. I want you to stay here." Cameron instructed him softly in that tone she knew he'd listen to and obey ever since he was a child.

"Mom…" Zander started, pleadingly, "Why can't I go?"

"You need protection, here, away from the other soldiers. I don't want you anywhere near any of the soldiers, whether if it is our own or not." Cameron explained gently. Zander left his place on the chair and hugged her, slipping his arms around her waist stubbornly.

"What about you?"

"I have John and Sarah and…I have Derek." Cameron replied.

"He wants to kill you." Zander reminded her, mastering his deadpan voice from Cameron herself.

"Not anymore…" Cameron gave him a small smile, inwardly feeling doubtful about what she'd said.

Zander seemed to feel that way too, he scoffed.

"Whatever it is, I want you to stay here." She ordered him firmly. Zander nodded stiffly, feeling Cameron kissing his forehead gently before leaving the room. He stood there for a while before turning around to lying down on his bed. It wasn't long before he heard the door of his parent's room open and close, knowing John was leaving now too. He closed his eyes, pinching his lips, turning to lay on his shoulder and pressing himself down on the bed. He wanted them to come back so much...

John waited at the bay where the jet was to land. He reached for Cameron's hand. She seemed to tense up but let him take her hand. John couldn't help but smile; at least she allowed him to touch her now without jumping away. It still puzzled John but he wouldn't push her further for answers. He understood the war and the baby she was carrying in her must be pressuring her.

John looked at her and gave her what he hoped was a soft and ensuring look instead of the compressed exhilaration he is feeling.

Sarah glanced over to them. She pursed her lips, looking ahead. This war brought on new experiences for her son and not just physically but emotionally too. It made him _need_ her more. It strengthened his love for her. Cameron could do things others could not. Sarah couldn't judge if that was a good or bad thing; Cameron was his rock now, not his mother. Just like how Kyle was her rock…Sarah knew first hand how comforting it is to know someone would always be there for you, but it won't be when that rock was to go away later on when you get comfortable leaning on it.

Though John knew he might be the first, it didn't stop him from feeling bliss after Judgment day…

John glanced back to Sarah, noticing that she was there. There was a deep thoughtful look on her face but he didn't let himself ponder on that for too long; trying to figure Sarah out was even more difficult than figuring Cameron out, which was already tough enough.

He felt happy with Cameron; she didn't bring him anything bad but worry. He loved her and this war made them stronger together. But he would end this war. It pained him to see her so pressurized that she wouldn't even tell him about what she's thinking now. Zander seemed fine after all those years of preparation. John knew Sarah was tired and he knew and expected this after so many years of fight she's bound to lose some of them. This is only the beginning but he was already working to end it.

John didn't mind this war killing him, but it's killing his family too…

The loud alarm to signify the opening of the blast doors startled John out of his thoughts. He blinked, bringing his mind to attention. The jet landed and the ramp was lowered. Soldiers piled out of the jet and stood there at attention. In front of them was a tall dark man. John glanced at his tag before making eye contact.

"Perry, I'm John Connor." John reached out and Perry took his hand.

Perry nodded at John stiffly before narrowing his eyes. It took a while for John to figure that it wasn't at him. Perry was looking at Cameron.

"She's with me. Her name is Cameron." John stated, pursing his lips. Perry was clearly uneasy around them and John was frustrated with that. He couldn't believe that even at this point in time, they find it necessary to fight among themselves instead of against the machines, "Baum will escort your men to their resting quarters." John glanced to Derek who led the soldiers away. John watched as the bulk of men went through the narrow corridors.

"Shall we talk at your office?" Perry enquired in an undertone, replied with a simple but stiff nod from John.

000

"So, Connor, what is this about? You said over the radio that you want to launch an attack on…Skynet?" Perry asked.

"Yes, they have one of our key strategic power sources, Serrano Point. We will need the power from that." John explained, "What are the resources you have at the Air Base?"

Perry looked grim as he replied, "We barely have enough when the people started piling into the base for shelter from the bombs. We experienced an attack just two days ago in one of our neighbor bunker. Our weapons are useless against those machines..." His voice trailed off.

"Terminators. That's what they're called." John finished for him, "There are pockets of resistance all over the place and I've managed to radio some but most of them are unresponsive." Perry stared at John, looking shell shocked at the information, "I think they're hiding, scared, confused."

"How'd you know all this, Connor?" Perry demanded, "And you have the resources. Working radios? We could hardly find signal in this heap."

John bit his lips. He wanted to tell him how Skynet's been sending terminators back in time to kill him but decided against it. This conversation would just lead to Kyle which John didn't want talk about, "I was prepared for this war. I know things. And I can help you all defeat Skynet."

"For being a leader in the military, you're so…" Perry's eyes ran over John for a while, "young."

"We're all once." John scoffed. Then Perry looked at Cameron, looking even more disturbed for Cameron looked 16 and John was well aware of that; she was the never ageing angel. John didn't blame him, sometimes, even he himself felt disturbed being around Cameron. Even if she's his wife, he felt uncomfortable touching her like that, it looked wrong…and it'll get worst when he gets older but Cameron never let that feeling for him last. When he's with her, he hardly considered how they looked together.

"John," Cameron called out to him, her voice even and gentle. John turned around to look at her. She shot him a look which he recognized so well. Hiding his expression from Perry, John sighed inwardly.

"Dad!"

John heard it before the knock. He walked towards the door, pulling it open. There he was, Zander Connor, always yelling before knocking on a door. Zander was about to push past John when he saw Perry. He froze, seemingly understanding the severity of his barging in. John looked infuriated with his disobeying orders but Cameron, as usual, had an expressionless mask on.

"Hi." Zander smiled at Perry, who looked bewildered but smiled back, nodding in a greeting.

"Zander. Now's not the time." John gritted his teeth.

Zander looked up at John, frowning, "then when is the time?" He stared. Then he felt Cameron's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on." Cameron tugged at him towards the door. Zander was reluctant but Cameron soon won over, she'd always win in this tug of war anyway. John watched as Cameron shut the door behind them. John stood facing the door awkwardly before spinning around.

"So, your son?" Perry asked, jerking his chin towards the door.

"Yeah." John replied stiffly, knowing there is no denying that. He didn't intend to have anyone know of Zander's existence, John and Cameron both know being the General's son had its benefits but at the cost of being a target.

"He looks like a good kid."

"Yeah, I know that." John nodded, "do you have family?" He asked tentatively.

"They…died in judgment day, I suppose." Perry hesitated and his eyes glazed over.

"I'm sorry." John muttered.

"It's alright." Perry shook his head, "It's like that…So this really is a war?" He asked, steadying his voice.

"We have to win it..." John said firmly, "Will you join us?" He asked.

Perry paused, locking eyes with John, "yes."

"I really…need some convincing," Perry narrowed his eyes.

"I know," Zander growled. He was annoyed that Perry, as everyone else, was underestimating his abilities.

"Hello." John Henry walked into the room, startling Perry. He stared as John Henry sat down in front of the main computer beside John, "My name is John Henry." John Henry gave a grin which looked forced and awkward. Perry looked bewildered but kept opinions to himself. Zander snickered.

Then Cameron entered the room, marching up to John and tapped his shoulder gently, "The soldiers are all ready. So are the ones from air base. There are riflemen available as well as fighter pilots." John listened as Cameron whispered to him.

Zander glared at them, hearing every single thing they said.

"Alright, thanks. Get Zander to his room. That kid is bound to charge in after us." John mumbled in an undertone. Cameron nodded and walked down from the small platform and towards Zander.

"Come on, Zan. You heard him." Cameron pursed her lips, taking hold of Zander's arm but the boy tugged at the strong grip indignantly.

"I can help!" Zander insisted.

"From here with John Henry." Cameron continued for him, dragging him to the door. Zander dug down his heels and resisted but no matter how strong he was, he was no match to Cameron. By this time, even the techs at the computers are watching.

"Mom! No!" Zander yanked his hand away, yelling like a child. Perry turned wide eyed as he glanced from John to Cameron then at Zander; the dysfunctional-looking family.

"Don't." Cameron stated firmly in an undertone and Zander's shoulders sagged. He knew what that meant. He lowered his head and dragged his feet out of the door, Cameron was right behind him. When they were out, she took his hand and they walked down the corridors. Zander was crushed and Cameron could tell. She led him back to the 'Connors Quarters'. She typed in the pass and let it scanned her before opening the doors.

Zander was quiet as Cameron led him to the couch just near the door. She sat him down and settled next to him. Habitually, her hand flew up to the back of his head, feeling his soft hair under her palm. Cameron gazed at the side of her son's brooding face. His eyes was downcast, his lips in a small pout which seemed to be picked up from her. Despite herself, she smiled.

"I'm sorry." Zander spoke all of a sudden; he turned to face her, "I know, I promised. Just give me while" He said earnestly, though his forehead was still in creases.

Cameron looked into his eyes, for a moment getting lost in the same bottomless eyes which John had. Then she blinked herself out of the reverie, catching his smile of amusement. Cameron flushed, feeling the heat in her cheek rose before she spoke, "You better be." She removed her hand and made a move to stand up, adding, "And don't…do that." knowing fully that Zander always loved to tease her with John's eyes.

"Be back soon." He said, surprisingly light heartedly. Cameron nodded before leaving, taking endless number of glances to check on him. When she was out of the door, Cameron realized she couldn't bear to leave him here. She couldn't trust him to be safe here but she could only protect him so far. She made her way back to the control room, passing soldiers on the way there. They all recognized her and saluted/greeted her.

Cameron could hardly get used to this. The last time she had any contact with soldiers post judgment day, they were hurling insults at her and shooting her dirty glares. She couldn't imagine them saluting her just as respectful as they would to John but they are. Cameron didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse.

John and the rest were still in the control room. Perry, however, had joined John at the controls. John Henry sat there, busy.

"Hello Cameron." John Henry greeted as she approached, his back still facing her. His simple greeting alerted John of her arrival. He spun around and beamed at her.

"Hey." John grinned and Cameron knew that he must have managed to get at least a significant amount of resistance fighter behind him now from all the radioing, "We'll be good to go within an hour." He informed her.

Cameron nodded, glancing at Perry before turning to John Henry, "Where's Catherine?"

"Ms Weaver's location is unknown. However, she did promise to be back before Mr Connor departs to Serrano Point." John Henry replied an assurance.

They spent the next hour planning their attack in the meeting hall with Perry and some of the others Platoon Sergeant, including Derek, Sean, and Perry. John was grateful to Derek for at least assigning them to their platoons, though most of it might have been just recalling what platoon was a particular soldier in from the future Derek had came from. From all the questions and fidgeting, John knew his men were nervous. They were uneasy about going head on with Skynet.

"And Platoon A would attack from the front and when Skynet moves its defenses up, we sent in-"

"But sir how would we know if Skynet will move its defenses up?" Paul Barthelow, one of the Platoon Sergeant, spoke. He was a general before Judgment Day and John would admit, when he arrived at Crystal Peak, many capable men followed him in. But his pride of being a general made him a hard man to work with. He always doubted John's decision, which was mainly based on John Henry's decisions about what Skynet would do.

John stared at him blankly. "We won't, _we_ don't need to know. I know and that's enough." John countered evenly. Paul clamped his mouth shut, for the time being. Everyone else glanced between Paul and John nervously. Cameron observed the situation from behind John. She didn't speak throughout the meeting. John continued to bring the piece of charcoal across the map, that Cameron drawn out, and made markings for the places to attack.

The briefing was done in a few minutes and the men were dismissed to brief their platoons. Derek lingered for a moment and seemed to be hesitating to approach John but he decided against and left the room. Perry left as well, his role as an acting commanding officer for all the soldiers of the air base. John sighed, rolling up the map.

"Are you alright?" Cameron asked; her tone flat but John could make out the concern after being with her for so long.

"Yeah." John nodded, stowing the map away at the shelves, "A little tired and the war just started. What an awesome leader I'm becoming."

"It'll be alright." Cameron replied. John chuckled, turning around to face her.

"Cameron," He started earnestly, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I need you to stay behind. You can help me whenever I need help but I don't want you anywhere near the front line."

Cameron pursed her lips, "And you?" She looked to be weighing her options.

"That's out of your concern." John retorted.

"Is it?" She shot back sharply. They stood there, staring each other down.

John sighed in defeat, "I'll be about at the front. Like the plan, I'll be one of those men going in when the defenses outside is down."

"That's dangerous." Cameron commented, furrowing her brows.

"It's all dangerous. Now I'm really considering if I should even have you with me there. But since I promised you could come this time…" John looked away.

"I'll be fine." Cameron touched his shoulder, "Remember, I don't feel the pain like I used to."

John's face puckered, "Don't bring that up, I haven't get back at you yet."

"For what?" Cameron frowned in confusion.

"For killing part of _My_ Cameron." John replied matter of factly.

"You're unbelievable." Cameron rolled her eyes.

John bit his lips before pressing them together, his eyes studying her facial expressions closely, "At least not all of you is killed." He muttered.

Cameron sighed in exasperation, "Let's go. Everyone's waiting." She slipped past him and out the door. John watched her leave, knowing she wouldn't listen to his orders to stay behind. In the chaos of the fight, it would be even difficult for him to keep an eye out for her. He went out the door, locking it behind him and headed straight for the loading bay where three of the transport jets are. Zander was there as is Ryan.

Everyone there but the two boys were well suited up, even Sarah. John walked towards her, nodding to practically everyone who gave him a salute.

"Mo-" John paused, catching himself just in time, "Sarah."

Sarah turned around and smiled, "Ready to go, sir?" She asked, looking to be deliberating if she should salute.

John ignored that and eyed her attire. She was wearing fatigues and her hair was tied up. He tried not to think of the similarities but she looked like his mom back when they were still in the forest; the quiet, cold and hard Mom. She looked great and fit for a war.

"Yeah, everyone else ready?" He asked, glancing around. Sarah didn't even need to be a mom to figure out that the question was filler.

Sarah shook her head in disbelief with a sigh but John was too busy glancing around to notice. She spoke, ignoring his question knowing that's not what he really wanted to know, "Cameron's in Crystal Peak's main jet, talking to Weaver."

"Weaver's coming?" John asked incredously. Inside, he was elated. With a liquid metal on their side, he knew the odds would be in their favor. John hadn't thought of asking, he thought Weaver would never leave John Henry's side. Apparently, she surprised him. John decided that he should ask Weaver for her reasons later on, John Henry might need her to do something for him at Serrano.

"John?" Sarah interrupted his thoughts, "Why is she coming?" She asked, her tone low.

"I don't know. I intend to ask her. Maybe she wants something from Serrano after we got hold of it." John shrugged nonchalantly but his eyes kept wandering to the open ramp of Crystal Peak's main jet, somewhat hoping Cameron would pop out from there to accompany him for a while.

Sarah growled, waving her hand in his sight, "Pay attention."

"What?" John turned to her, innocent.

"I'm asking about Cameron." Sarah hissed, punching John's arm.

It took his slow mind to process that before he said flatly, "Oh, that." Sarah could make out the reluctance in his voice to explain but John's discomfort about this had did all but stop her from pursuing for her answer, "She wanted to come." He replied lamely.

Sarah punched his arm again and this time not to get his attention but to reprimand him. He winced, feeling the bruise already forming, "And you let her?"

"Why not?" John countered between clenched teeth, rubbing his arm grudgingly.

"Do you realize your wife is pregnant, Connor? If you haven't come back to earth, this would be a good time to." Sarah scolded him, "She's pregnant for…weeks…" She could feel it at the tip of her tongue but it slipped with all the pressure of the upcoming battle on her mind.

"12." John replied glumly, blaming Sarah for bringing this up and letting his guilt rise to the surface.

"And you do realize this is the time a miscarriage is most probable to happen." Sarah hissed became fiercely. John winced at the tone, feeling like he just got a slap in the face. For a moment, Sarah felt a tinge of pity for him but she had to train this boy up, after years of smothering from her, he was not as dependable as a father. Or not as dependable as he should be; as Kyle was.

"I know that." John gritted his teeth together, getting quite comforted yet annoyed with Sarah's new founded love for her grandchildren, and maybe Cameron, "But you know how stubborn Cameron can-"

Sarah turned her intense glare from John to his side, her face smoothed out calmly and she forced a smile. He turned and there Cameron stood, closer to him than he'd thought.

"Hey." He rushed to greet her. She was looking from him to Sarah, puzzled. _Connors sucks at lying._ John thought miserably. _Obviously, Zander inherited the better genes in that area…_

"Hey." Cameron said distractedly, still glancing from him to Sarah, "What are you talking about?" She asked, her expression wary.

John considered it carefully before deciding to tackle her; this would be a good time, with Sarah behind him, "About you." He replied honestly. _It definitely felt better not having to lie._ Cameron narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is it?"

"We both think you shouldn't go. We both think you should sit this out." John told her bluntly, briefly glancing around to see the soldiers gathering in their platoons and squeezing into the jets. This only made him more anxious to convince her to stay.

"I shouldn't." Cameron turned to Sarah, a disturbed frown on her face, "I need to protect John."

"Sean and I got this covered." Sarah said with a small smile. She didn't mention Derek and neither of them wanted to, "You have other matters to attend to here." She emphasized on the last word, eyeing the bulge at her belly which was enhanced by the belt Cameron had placed just at her hips. Sarah shot it a disapproving look before making eye contact with Cameron.

Cameron pouted, just barely noticeable, "No. I need to be there for John." She amended her statement.

"John needs you here." Sarah stated, getting frustrated. John was right for one, this is one stubborn cyborg. Sarah Connor never thought a day that she would describe a cyborg with a character would come but it had, "You are damn stubborn for a cyborg." Sarah blurted.

Cameron blinked, "That's not relevant. I am going." She said the final statement before turning around. Zander was there, forcing a small smile.

"Be careful." He said, slipping his arms around her waist and hugged her. Cameron nodded, hugging him firmly before pulling away.

"_You_ be careful." She smiled. Zander nodded, his face grim. Cameron kissed his forehead and squeezed Ryan's shoulder before walking past them towards the jet. John patted his shoulder and gave Sarah a nod before turning to follow Cameron.

"Mom?" Ryan's voice shot up two octaves as he called her. Sarah spun around instinctually, knowing he'll call her.

She took a step to close in the space between them before placing a hand on his shoulder, "You'll be somewhat in charge here but try to take it down a notch. And listen to Ellison."

Ryan scowled, "I'm old enough-"

"You are old enough but Ellison has better common sense than you." Sarah countered.

"You are ridiculous." Ryan growled.

"You are too." Sarah smirked, reaching out to pat down a clump of hair sticking up. Ryan grunted, ducking his head to get out of her reach.

"Mom!" Ryan whined, ducking. Sarah smiled, slowly stretching into a grin, "Please. I'll be alright."

Sarah pulled him into a firm hug, "I'll be back before you know it." She muttered, "And don't try anything funny, both of you. I will know..."

"Um. I knew that." Ryan replied defensively. He grinned as Sarah turned and walked hesitantly to the jet. She went up onto the ramp, catching a glance of James Ellison in his fatigues at the corner. He seemed to have nodded to her but Sarah couldn't be sure. Either ways, she took one last look at Ryan and Zander. Ryan was pouty and a little angry but Zander was glaring. Sarah shifted, disturbed by that determined glare from Zander. It worried her for no one will know what that boy was ever up to next; then again, no one ever knew what Connors would be up to.

The jet was dimly lit and soldiers were all piled on the floor, checking their clips and fiddling with their gears. John and Cameron were sat near the controls, their hands clasped together. John was leaned over, his lips at her ear. Sarah approached and sat down opposite them, knocking on the metal 'wall' beside her. Weaver turned around and looked at her.

"We're about ready." Sarah told her. Weaver nodded stiffly. She was dressed in a grey dress like she used to in Zeira Corp. Many of the soldiers huddled together and glanced at her, muttering something under their breaths. Soon, the alarms blared out and the ramps closed just as the blast doors open.

John stood up, leaving Cameron as he went to the radio at the controls, "Perry? Come in." John spoke.

For a moment, there was no reply before the radio burst into life, "Connor?"

"We'll drop Platoon A little distance away from Serrano. We don't want our jet shot down by HKs. My jet would be going over the other side. Over."

"HK?"

"Hunter Killer. Skynet's aerial army…" John explained.

"Copy that. Over and out." Perry replied was accompanied with static.

John put the radio down. He turned to Weaver who was in the pilot seat, "Does John Henry has all the firewalls up?"

"Yes." Weaver replied, "Skynet would not be able to hack into our communications."

"Good. Go around the side. Like the plan." John instructed her while he headed back to prepare. He glanced at Sarah who sat opposite him and nodded ever so slightly. Then he absently took Cameron's hand and squeezed it. He wanted Weaver -the best protector ever- to protect her. He'll get to that the moment Cameron's head is turned, "you will stay behind." John stated warningly to her. Cameron pursed her lips and turned away. John sighed in resignation before glancing over Cameron.

She had her rifle in her hand, the one with the scope and was known for its powerful force. For once, John felt glad. He heard the engine of the jet whirled and slowly came to a stop. John leaned in to Cameron and mumbled, "Would you do me a favor and lead the platoon out? I'll be with you in a minute." He assured her as much as he can.

She turned to him, narrowing her eyes before nodding. She rose, adjusting her hold on her rifle. Cameron could carry it single handedly but she didn't want to freak the soldiers out. John touched the small of her back, feeling her warmth. She walked to the ramp as it opened. The rest of the soldiers got up to follow her. Sarah regarded him with a cautious look before following the rest of them out.

Soon, there was only left Weaver, him and a few retreating soldiers in the jet. Not wanting Cameron to get suspicious and worried, John approached Weaver just as she stood up.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mr Connor?" Weaver asked, her tone as monotonous as before. John cringed before nodding.

"Yes actually." John spoke. He didn't understand the difficulty in telling Weaver to protect Cameron. Maybe it was the feeling of being away from her and that he can't do it himself like he'd promised…but realization didn't soothe the uneasiness.

Weaver's eyes read him like a book, "You want me to protect Cameron. With my life." She stated.

John gave her a stiff nod before looked up at her.

Weaver glanced behind John and nodded too, sealing her promise, tying her down in this fight.

"Keep Cameron mostly in your sight. She'll be with the back-up unit. Get help from the other soldiers positioned with you. They would help in restraining Cameron if necessary." John grimaced at that thought of Cameron flinging the soldiers away like rag doll to get to him, "Even if they won't be any help."

"They know of her pregnancy?" Weaver asked, curiosity seeping through the cracks.

"No." John choked mildly at that word. It pained if what a failure he'd become to protect his pregnant wife. But as time passes in this fight, he wasn't sure if it was responsible of him to try to forget that fact of her pregnancy just to ease his guilt

"I will protect her to the best of my abilities." Weaver promised. John nodded; hoping gratefulness was on his face and not fear or pain.

With that, they walked to the open ramp. The pilot who was supposed to fly the jet away to safety was standing at the ramp, giving them the privacy they needed. He straightened up and saluted to John, who did likewise. He glanced back as the pilot ran to the controls, getting ready to fly the jet away.

For the first time, John laid his eyes on the barren land. He barely even recognized this place anymore. There were gravels and twisted metal everywhere you look. As the soldiers walked, the gravels crunched under their boots noisily. John looked up. Judgment day was not too long back and the dust from the nuclear missiles were blocking out the sunlight. The sky was blood red.

His soldiers seemed to be looking around for the first time too. There were gasp, sobs and cries of pain and shock. John closed his eyes for a moment, welcoming the pickup of a soft wind. He wrinkled his nose immediately at the unpleasant smell of fuel and smoke. John tumbled back to the present abruptly when he heard cries from a distance accompanied with explosions.

The soldiers around John tensed as well, raising their weapons despite knowing it was just Platoon A fighting at a distance to pull the terminators away from Serrano. Cameron and Weaver were the only two in the group who hadn't lifted their weapon but stared at John intensely, waiting for his orders. He looked only at Cameron.

"We move in." He said tersely as the second jet whirled around, near their position. His radio burst to life. John took it out of his belt loop and brought it up.

"Platoon C? This is Bravo over." John heard Paul Barthelow's voice.

"Platoon C in position and ready. Bravo, get down here now." John ordered.

"Negative Connor. Skynet didn't pull out their defenses in response to the attack from Platoon A." Paul barked over the radio. The soldiers around John stiffened.

"Well they will so get you and your platoon's asses down here now!" John commanded calmly, the veins of his neck straining.

"Screw you Connor! You don't deserve to be in command. You're getting us killed out here. My platoon would withdraw from this attack." Paul spat.

"No, you're getting us killed out here if you withdraw. All your buddies out here _will_ die if you do!" John growled, his hand clenching the radio. He didn't notice the strain of the plastic of the radio in his hand.

There was silent over the radio and the rest of the soldiers looked nervously from John to the transport.

"Don't do it Barthelow!" John snarled.

With an anguish cry of frustration, Barthelow seethed into the radio, "Listen here Connor, I'm gonna let my men go in there but not for you, for some of my men who you send into that death trap in Platoon A. After this fight, I'll shoot you myself."

The soldiers cringed. Sarah growled, unable to ignore a threat given to her own son while Cameron tightened her small hands into fists. She looked to be having an anger overload behind her blank mask that John could already see through. He pretended to be nonchalant about the reactions.

"Can't say I'm looking forward to it Barthelow. Nice partnership." John said into the radio before switching it off, knowing the reply would be the cusses. He tucked his radio back into the loop and watched as the jet landed. The ramp was lowered and out came Barthelow, face flushed with anger. His men followed close behind, nodding to some of John's soldiers.

"Watch yourself Connor." Barthelow threatened as he took two quick steps to John. Before he could get any closer, Cameron was in front of John in a minute.

John couldn't see her face but Barthelow's face turned white and he stepped back. Gently, John reeled her in, pulling her at her elbow, "Come on." He tugged at her stone posture. Cameron did and relaxed, her face painfully empty. John guided her behind him and turned to face the soldiers of Platoon B and C.

The soldiers were fidgeting, apparently all suddenly seeing the 'truth' of Barthelow's words. They were nervous and John could plainly tell even if some of them had their Balaclava covering part of their faces.

"We're going to follow the plan. I know some of you had information that the plan went array. But we'll stick to it. Whatever Skynet does, we got them." John said, trying to assure them. There was a distant explosion and followed closely by shouts. John's radio burst into life again.

"Connor? This is Platoon A. We got them. Skynet are pulling out their forces to push us back." John could hear Sean panting into the radio.

There were mutters instantly within the soldiers in front of John.

"Good going Reeds. I'll send in some reinforcement. Hold your positions." John instructed.

"Copy that Connor. Over and Out." The radio was silent again. John smiled smugly at Barthelow. He wasn't looking at John but at a distance.

"Now, Barthelow, lead half of your platoon down to assist Reeds. The rest will join Platoon C in the attack to cut off Skynet's forces down the middle. Platoon D would be covering our backs in the fight. Keep close." John said. Barthelow gave a reluctant nod and took half his platoon and ran over the hill to assist. Instantly, John heard the triumphant roar of the people, "Prepare to go in." John said to the remaining men who looked more than willing to follow John's orders now.

As the soldiers approached the hill, John went to Cameron, taking her small fists in both of his hands.

"Cameron, calm down." He whispered to her gently, "It's alright. You need to keep it down for the baby." John reminded. Instantly, Cameron closed her eyes and her fists loosen to hold onto John's hands, "Now, I want you to stay near this hill. I'll assign a couple of men with you. You can help me from here with that sniper of yours." He grinned, trying to soothe out the troubled folds between Cameron's eyebrows but it didn't work.

"John-" Cameron opened her mouth to give one last plead.

"No, don't do this to me Cameron." John pleaded, squeezing her hand, "I need you alive. So that I'd keep myself alive." He looked into her eyes, seeking some understanding.

"And me?" Cameron muttered, "what about me?" John sighed, taking her face in between his hands.

"You are the reason I'm doing this." He replied in an equally quiet mutter.

"Sir…" One of the soldiers came up to him, seemingly awkward to be interrupting them.

"What is it?" John sighed, letting go of Cameron's face and took one of her hand.

"Platoon D is ready to go."

"Okay, get into position." He told the soldier who nodded and ran off to join the ranks. John turned to Cameron, "Please…just listen to me and stay out of this, just this once." He pleaded. He could sense Cameron softening.

"Don't get yourself killed by doing anything stupid." She told him finally. John gave her grateful smile, nodding intently. Cameron pursed her lips, pushing him towards his soldiers who were all waiting, reluctantly, "Go." She told him then looked away as if afraid she'll change her mind.

"I'll watch out for him." Sarah whispered to her when she passed. Cameron found some comfort in that as she watched John and Sarah lead the group of them down into the fight. She barely acknowledged the number of men who stayed behind to protect her from unexisting danger on this hill. She watched John's platoon move down to the chaos. For a moment, something seemed to be pulling her to him, like this was a bad idea to be away from John.

Something seemed to be pulling her to John. She can't be away from him and Cameron had the first hand experience knowing it'll only be a matter of time before it caused her physical pain. For Cameron, knowing was better than not knowing no matter how painful the truth would be. Subconsciously, her left hand flew up to touch the small bulge at her middle; the only thing John had left her to go into battle. Then as she watched her husband leading a platoon of soldiers down the hill, shooting constant glances back to her, she realized he had not only left her his flesh and blood which resides in her now, he'd left his heart with her.

"Cameron." Someone touched her left arm. She spun around and was horrified to see Weaver standing there, unmoving.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron demanded, hiding her emotion pretty well.

"Mr Connor instructed me to bring in support when he needed them." Weaver lied smoothly. For once, Cameron registered the 25 men around her, all armed and a little sloppy but Cameron didn't blame them; they got all prepared only to find out their babysitting her in the back seat.

"Bring in support?" Cameron's eyes widened just a little as she stared at Weaver, "You should be helping in the fight!"

"Cameron, Mr Connor said-"

"Is there any use of me being here other than to take John's men away from protecting him?" Cameron exploded, taking a step closer to Weaver but naturally, she was all but threatened, "You listen to me. We're going down there now."

The soldiers seemed rooted to the spot, glancing from Weaver to Cameron.

Weaver stood there, staring. But the moment Cameron turned around to march into the battle, she thrust out her hand and grabbed Cameron's arm, "I can't let you."

"And is John more important or me?" Cameron demanded. The soldiers were tensed, waiting for this to become a fight. They seemed hesitant to step in if a fight broke out, their eyes taking in the two female's ferocity.

Weaver took a glanced down at Cameron's bulge at the abdomen. It was so quick that no one but Cameron would've noticed, "You."

To be continued…

A/N: Hello! I'm back! First things first, to the new readers of the story, please check out the prequel to this story or you'll be very lost…To my avid readers, I apologize for the long wait. As many of you would've noticed, I got caught up in a Harry Potter story I recently got up! Go read it! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but will be working to improve this whenever I found out what exactly is wrong with it! Don't forget to leave me a review about what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Onwards

Chapter 2: Onwards

It all happened so quickly that John wondered if it did happen but nothing else would explain this. The moment his men charged into battle, chaos was all around. He was quickly separate from his platoon, all but Sarah. He opened fire at the closest endo, taking it down.

John identified it to be an old model, probably a T-1. One of their thermite filled bullets to the head and it's down. _Guess sitting in Crystal Peak filling bullets was not for nothing._ Now they had enough thermite ammunition for his army; which was currently small. But he is John Connor, he'll make this work.

His heart was beating so fast, John could hear it loud in his ear despite the chaos. This _is real…_He thought. He's finally at war after all these years of running.

He ran to his most recent kill and knelt down quickly. John grabbed its gun and tugged but noticed that it was attached to the shoulder by a leather belt. He grunted, snapping it with a bullet.

"John!" Sarah shouted out. Instantly, John spun around. He saw a glimpse of metal before searing pain at his head. He was on the ground, his head ringing. John grimaced and tried to crawl. All his aching head took in was the musty smelling ground and the gunfire all around, most of all, the screams as his men were gunned down one by one.

He cursed, knowing this was his mistake. He had not prepared his soldiers for what was to come. Most of them froze in fear as they laid eyes on the terminators, bare from skin and only their metal endo skeleton gleaming. Shock was all it took to give the terminators opportunity to kill the humans. They were losing.

John cried out in a struggle to move, his head hurts.

"Connor," He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. It curled around under his arm and pulled him to his feet. John's head was spinning. He leaned heavily on his savior as he was dragged to safety behind some rubble. He was dropped to the floor and he heard panting, it sounded like a lady's but not Sarah's, "Connor?" She knelt down in front of him, slapping his cheek.

John winced. The blood caked half his face. He forced his eyes open and took in the woman in front of him.

She, like all others, wore fatigues. Her balaclava was pulled down to her neck, her face grim. She had green eyes, sharp nose. Her lips were parted as she breathed. John could see stray red hair peeking out from the cap she wore. She grinned as he got his bearings, "Katherine Brewster." She shook John's hand without his response and spun around abruptly at the noise.

"Thanks. Suppose you know who I am." John grunted as he pushed himself to his feet to peep over the rubble.

"Who else but John Connor would be so kind hearted as to check on a dead machine." She sang as she took a shot and downed another endo.

John was caught off guard. For a moment, he became wary if she knew he had machines on his side; not including Cameron but then he shoved that thought aside, "I wasn't. I wanted this." He raised the gun he took off the endo.

"So…grave robbing." She whistled, amused.

"Shut up." He failed to hide his smile.

"Yes sir!" She grinned in return before she composed herself, turning serious. John glanced at her, if he didn't knew better, he'd say she was flirting with him. They ran out into the fight, working as a pair, covering each other backs. It felt good to have someone covering you for a change; he wasn't alone, for now. John smiled as he heard Kate's cuss loudly; shooting a terminator that was almost upon one of the poor soldiers.

* * *

A breath hitched in Cameron's throat, "No." She stated firmly, "John _is_ important. He's all that's important." She glowered at Weaver before turning to the fight. Weaver grabbed her arm and held her back, "Let me go!" Cameron struggled.

"No. I cannot comply." Weaver tightened her hold on Cameron, pulling her back.

"He needs my help." Cameron tried to pry Weaver's hand off her.

"You can help from here with your rifle." Weaver told her blankly. They engaged in an intense staring match. Cameron soon cried out in frustration, knowing every minute she stayed here, John was in more danger. She brought up her rifle and looked into the scope, starting to look for John.

She let out a hiss of silent anguish to find John sprawled on the ground with a t-1 hovering over him. Quickly, she hit the trigger and watched it fall behind John. Cameron was relieved as a soldier swooped over and picked John up from the ground, dragging her love behind cover and away from her line of sight.

Quietly, Cameron observed John closely. He was soon back in the middle of the fight, beside Sarah and another woman. Cameron pursed her lips, getting ready to shoot. The rest of the soldiers were restless. Finally, Cameron spun around, "Go down there. They need you all." She instructed them before resuming her position to snipe. The men hesitated before dashing down, "Why are you doing this to me?" Cameron asked Weaver, her tone helpless, still looking in the scope and gunning down endos.

"Because John Connor told me to." Weaver replied.

"And what I tell you doesn't matter anymore?" Cameron asked, pressing the trigger and watching a terminator fall at John's feet.

"It does when it make sense. I will not follow Mr Connor's orders if it is irrational." Weaver said, her tone monotonous.

"This is irrational and you know that."

"You would be more of a hassle than a help if you go down there." Weaver stated.

"And you?" Cameron countered.

"I need to protect you."

"From what?" Cameron scoffed before she jerked up, tensed. Weaver turned around to access the situation in the battle, "He needs me, now." Cameron snapped.

"No." Weaver said, "You are pregnant. Children are important after Judgment Day."

"Not as important as John Connor." Cameron shot back.

"No, but…" Weaver paused, her face betraying none of her thoughts.

Cameron frowned, "But what?" She probed, curiosity striking.

Weaver was silent and Cameron knew she was hiding things again.

"Is there anything you can tell me now?" Cameron growled, looking into the scope.

"Yes," Weaver continued after a dramatic pause, knowing this would make Cameron more attentive to what she was about to say and it worked, "You don't have much time."

Cameron scoffed, grimacing as John, so close to the sea of terminators that overwhelmed his forces, resorted to hit a terminator with his rifle; barely fazing it, just before Sarah shot it down for him, "Don't I know it. He needs me there now, and you are the only thing stopping me."

"That's not what I meant." Weaver stated, glancing down and seeing John perfectly with her vision.

Cameron pursed her lips, tears brimmed in her eyes, "I know." She breathed before lowering her rifle and standing up, "I'd never forget that." She turned to go into the battle and this time, Weaver didn't stop her, she followed. They trudged down the hill, hearing the gravel crunched under their boots.

"You would die for John Connor." Weaver looked at Cameron.

"Won't we all?" Cameron raised her eyebrows, regarding Weaver's blank mask.

"Not all of us will die for him the way you would." Weaver said, her eyes seemed to be scrutinizing Cameron. They were quiet, listening to the cries as the humans fell and the chaos. Then Cameron pulled her free arm back to pull out her pistol.

"Here." She passed it to Weaver.

"I don't need it." Weaver turned to her, somehow, looking surprised.

"We need to remain inconspicuous. Pretend." Cameron retorted impatiently. Obviously uneasy with leaving John down there 'unprotected' for more than necessary.

* * *

John took a step back and felt Kate's back to his, "Down already?" He panted, teasing her.

"Not as you are sir." She scowled, firing at the closest terminator. John grinned despite himself and took a shot to cover Sarah.

"Listen, we're going in." John breathed out quickly, trying to reject all the smoke driving up his nostrils.

"I'm not in the platoon that is supposed to-"

"You're coming." John instructed swiftly before ducking down, pulling Kate down just as the terminators shot at them; the plasma singeing their hair.

"Yes sir." Kate grinned.

"Connor! It's open!" John heard Derek's voice crackling over the radio. He looked up to see his uncle just a distance away, looking out for attack.

"Round up some of the men!" John instructed, gesturing to Kate to follow. She nodded and covered John. Sarah instantly moved in with Derek.

"HK's on the way. According to our scouts." Derek shouted to John over the noise. John nodded.

"Radio Perry to see if he can send in some air support." John said, frowning. He didn't want the HK to be involved in this fight as Crystal Peak had the planes but they didn't have the fighter pilots. He'd made an announcement for volunteers but none had come up to him yet. Derek nodded and yanked out his radio.

Soon, John had a few men around him, shooting their way through to get into Serrano. They'd lost a lot of men and John didn't feel at all assured by that. Kate and Sarah covered John while he advanced. From his position, John could see that the machines were winning. He had to get in quick. John used his free hand and attempted to wipe the dried blood out of his face, they were getting on his nerves. He managed to rub it out of his eye.

"Connor, two ogres are guiding the entrance. Alpha would continue to pull the endos back and away from the base," Derek panted into the radio.

"Where the hell are the men with the damn javelin?" John growled, ducking to the ground as he struggled to talk into the radio over all the assault and noise.

"Dispatched over Platoon Alpha and Delta!" Sarah shouted to him, pulling the gun off a dead endo and handing it to a soldier who was disarmed.

"We can't progress without getting rid of those two. Get those men here now!" John ordered. Instantly, soldiers who had heard it, scattered across the battlefield while John, Kate and Sarah struggled to hold their position. They could see the tall structure of Serrano point looming over them from where they are.

"Damn it!" Kate swore and pulled out a fresh set of ammunition, "How many of these bastards do they have?"

John knew it was rhetorical but somehow, he found the need to reply to that as he crouched low behind cover, "Many more. Skynet would be manufacturing more as we kill these." _Maybe being around Cameron was getting to him. _

Kate's reply of another curse fell on deaf ears as John thought of Cameron. He wondered if she could see him now. She had obviously shot down some that got him from his back but for a while now, it'd stop. He wondered if she was fighting Weaver to get to him. He wondered if she felt torn to be away from him just as he felt to be away from her. He wondered if she was hurting herself by struggling with Weaver.

"Connor!" Kate's screams interrupted his thoughts. He automatically looked up, just in time to see the muzzle of the T-1 gun just in front of him. John gasped, attempting to raise his rifle but he knew there was no time for that. John dropped to the floor and hoped for the best. The gun went off and John could hear it but he didn't feel the searing pain of the bullet. He glanced up in time to see the T-1's body buckle and fell to the ground, limp. Its head was hanging pathetically by a wire.

Cameron stood behind the fallen T-1, tilting her head in an endearing manner for John. For a moment, John couldn't believe his eyes. He was just thinking about her when there she stood. He began to dismiss this as a hallucination when she crashed into him, her arms around his waist tightly. She felt real, solid and warm.

Tentatively, John wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair and breathing in deeply. The fuzzy smell of explosions and smoke was gone, replaced by the familiar scent that Cameron always had on her wherever she was.

"You're welcome." Cameron said stoically but he knew she felt ecstatic, just as he was.

He held her at arms' length, ready to slap some sense into her head then shake her silly but thinking of doing this was one thing and looking at her while doing it was clearly another. John had to resist pulling her in again instead.

"You're stupid to come here you know that?" John mumbled, rubbing her arm gently.

"Mr Connor, this is not the best time." Weaver interrupted. John turned and of course, there Weaver stood, looking as unharmed as Cameron. In her right hand was a pistol which John could tell was a prop but not a very good one.

"You might want to pull the safety off your prop." John shouted over the noise. Cameron chuckled while Weaver, oblivious to the humor, pulled off the safety.

"Connor!" Kate ran over, clearly a little shocked to see two more stunning ladies there. John understood her surprise. Both Cameron and Weaver were unharmed, not even a graze or a tear of the fabric as far as she could see.

"I'm fine. I think I know how to get rid of the ogres." John told her, crouching down. He hid a glance at Weaver from Kate.

"How?" Kate frowned.

"You'll find out." John told her before running closer to Serrano Point with Cameron and Weaver flanking him. He caught Kate's unhappy look as she ended up at his far left. Weaver used her prop pretty well in the fight but if someone looked hard enough, they would see a silver sword transformed from her left hand, piercing the main power source of all the endos to kill them, rather than a well aimed shot from her pistol. Cameron used her rifle instead of going physical with the endos, which John could tell she was dying to.

"Cameron, what are you-" Sarah shouted but was cut off as she took down another endo.

Cameron shot Sarah a meaningful look which John didn't understand but he didn't have time for this.

"Connor," Derek's voice buzzed from the radio, "We got the javelin."

"It's alright Baum, Weaver's here." John replied. He could sense Derek's confusion but he decided to cut off the connection.

As they got closer to Serrano, more and more terminators flooded out from the main door, which was opened and as Derek had said, guarded by two ogres nearby.

"Weaver." John sidestepped to get closer to Weaver, muttering the cue. She nodded and lunged forward. However, then, John heard a loud rumbling behind him.

John didn't have time to duck for cover as he heard the loud explosion and felt the searing heat behind him. He felt someone jump on him and he fell to the ground, flat on his stomach. The deafening noise tore into his ears.

When it started to fade, John struggled to glance behind, seeing some of the soldiers whose body was blasted beyond recognition by an ogre which somehow, appeared behind them.

There were cries of horror and pain as the ogres began to blast its way through the few soldiers they had left.

John watched, disheartened. Then suddenly, he was yanked to his feet by Sarah and Cameron and they scrambled for cover as the ogre headed closer to the entrance of Serrano.

"Connor, what's going on?" John's radio burst into life.

"Baum, we got one ogre on our ass, we need the javelin!" John growled angrily.

"Copy that." Derek replied before the communication was cut off.

Then before they know it, a loud noise was set off and a huge HK plasma shot was fired over the fights and straight into the ogre which had it's back turned. There was a deafening explosion and its top burst into metal shrapnel. John instantly ducked down behind cover, feeling shrapnel hit and rebounded off his cover.

"John." He heard Cameron call his name and he rose from his cover, looking towards where the shot was fired. From afar, he could see a HK that crashed by the destroyed ogre, and a person, scrambling down from the HK as it powered down. The person landed agilely on the hard gravel and ran towards their position.

Through the chaos of soldiers and machines, John made out his own son as he approaches.

"Zander…." John muttered angrily.

Zander was wearing fatigues and combat boots, his belt at his hips like always and his old but powerful rifle in his hand. Unlike everyone else, he didn't have a balaclava. His dark brown hair was thrown into a tousled mess from the flight he had when he hijacked the HK; however he did it, John didn't want to know.

John thought he was actually heading for their direction; however, Zander surprised him again. Without hesitation, Zander ran towards the ogre and scrambled down for cover as they turned. Cameron began to make her frantic way over to him, followed closely by the rest.

John saw Zander pull out a pin of the grenades with his teeth and with a good fling; he threw it right at the feet of the ogre. He ducked down his head as the grenade went off, maiming the second ogre. In a well trained motion, he held up his rifle, shooting straight for its sensors; rendering it offline.

"What are you doing?" John demanded, yanking Zander by his arm.

"Isn't that obvious?" Zander panted, shrugging away John's hold to shoot at a nearby terminator. In one shot from his powerful modified rifle, the T-1's head burst into a flurry of metal parts and a shower of sparks and the body fell to the ground limply.

Reluctantly, John let that slide for the moment, turning to Weaver, "Get the last ogre." He mumbled softly just enough for her to hear. With a stiff nod, she was gone. John watched as the last ogre was rendered offline by however way Weaver did it. He had more to be concerned about. They had to get to the mainframe of Serrano, now.

John went in first, followed by Zander with Cameron and Sarah. Weaver, Kate, Derek and some of the soldiers from Platoon C was behind. Cameron hooked her rifle by its belt on her shoulder and picked up a dried thick wood. John didn't see her light it but it provided them with sufficient lighting in the dark environment. Cameron overtook him and stood in front, lighting the way.

She couldn't see very well in this darkness and neither could the rest of them, other than Weaver and maybe Zander, who was accustomed and enjoyed the darkness; having lived in the forest for most his life with no light available. Cameron was becoming increasing annoyed with her vision impairment. They hindered her efficiency as a machine; to protect John.

"Cameron…" John mumbled, his hand on her arm as she threatened to pick up her pace. She nodded but kept forward. The soldiers were twitchy and tired. They jumped even to the sound of water droplets dripping from the ceiling.

"The control centre should be that way." Cameron said, loud enough for the soldiers at the back to hear. She continued to lead, holding the lighted fire torch. They walked down a long corridor, eyes wide open and ears pricked. It was silent other than a soft constant whirling of engine from faraway and the water droplets landing on the hard concrete.

Suddenly, John's radio burst into life, startling everyone. They raised their rifles instantly.

"Stand down." He commanded, pulling the radio out.

"Connor, we're losing ground. Requesting permission to retreat." The Platoon Sergeant, Sean, panted into the radio.

John pursed his lips, "Negative. Hold your ground. We're already inside."

There was a slight hesitation before a reply, "Yes sir."

John lowered the radio, a little shaken before he looked up to see all the eyes on him, "We gotta hurry." He said, nodding to Cameron. She gave him a faint smile, dashing off. The rest of them struggled to match her fast pace, "Doesn't make sense, there's no-" John started to speak but was cut off as they turned the corner to see about 5 T-1s guarding the corridor. He cried out, pulling Cameron back immediately. They both fell back to the ground with John cushioning Cameron's fall as much as he could with his own body.

He leaned over her as the T-1's opened fire, shooting down two of his soldiers but not without Zander avenging them by managing to gun down one of the five. John struggled to get up, holding Cameron's hand. The team of soldiers scattered for cover. Weaver followed John and Cameron behind a crate, taking a few shots in her torso but they healed before the soldiers could notice. John glanced over at Zander just in time to see him duck before another crate by the side.

John collapsed to the floor, holding his rifle tightly in one hand and Cameron's hand in another. She yanked hard from John's grasp and dashed out with Weaver right behind her.

"Cameron! No!" John hissed and lunged forward but she was already gone from his sight. He scrambled to his feet and was about to run out with her when he felt a hand on his arm, "Lemme go!" He ordered, whipping around fiercely. Kate was crouched behind him, her hand gripping his arm tightly.

"If she wants to die there's nothing you can-" Kate scowled but John struggled out her hold, pushing her off balance.

He leaned forward, "You don't know anything!" John seethed into her shocked expression. He spun around and ran out of cover.

John saw Cameron shoot at a T-1, bringing it down and deftly jumping behind another, twisting its head off. Weaver took out another one in a similar manner with the T-1s all disorientated and firing their guns wildly. John's heart thudded with fear. He ran right into the fight, plunging his finger down on the trigger and shooting into the last T-1's head. John saw other shots hitting the same T-1 as it fumbled from the impact and fell to the floor. John looked up, panting. Cameron threw the head she had in her hands to the floor by the body, looking up to meet his eyes.

Sarah was the first to join John. She seemed to be hesitating as her hand lingered near his shoulder. In the end, she settled for a nod of confirmation from him. Without missing a beat, Cameron and Weaver turned around as the soldiers regrouped. They walked closer to the doors which the T-1s were guarding. Cameron touched the rough concrete door as she looked for an opening.

Weaver walked to the side, looking towards John and Cameron, gesturing at the scanner. It requires a scan of a terminator's eye. Cameron made a move, walking towards Weaver. John panicked, thinking she would want to scan her eye into that thing.

But once again, John underestimated Cameron's intelligence. She bent over the T-1's decapitated head and picked it up with both hands. She carried it to the side the let the device scan the T-1's eye. Its eye was still glowing as Cameron hadn't killed it; she'd merely tear its head from the body. Without either, a terminator was useless at the moment. John watched as the door sounded the alarm before opening smoothly. Cameron threw the head away and removed its chip, crushing it before walking into the control centre.

The place was empty of terminators but filled with computers. John avoided Kate's gaze as he went to the controls. Cameron followed, taking in every feature of the room. She cautiously examined each and every corner. The inside of the place was made of marble. The control centre was similar to Crystal Peak's. There were many screens on the wall. On it was the visual images of the footages from the security cameras planted around Serrano.

John lowered his rifle, moving forward to take a closer look. The resistance was winning when Sean seemed to have regrouped all the different divisions to take on the T1 as a unit. He smiled, gratified that their efforts paid off; although with high price. He picked up his radio and brought it up, "Reeds, brief report."

"We got those tin cans, Sir."

"Good. Well, we got the place covered. Bring the soldiers in, there shouldn't be any disruption but be careful, over."

"Affirminative." Sean replied and the radio went dead. John looked up but the attention wasn't on him. He saw Weaver plug in a thumb drive into the systems, sitting down into the black rough cotton stuffed chair. John wondered what Skynet needed that for. He watched as Weaver confidently typed on the keyboard.

"John Henry will be able to control Serrano from where he is now." Weaver reported, spinning the chair around to face John.

"Good." John nodded stiffly. He smiled at Cameron, who seemed to be looking elsewhere. Her mind wasn't here either; John knew that much from looking at her. He spun around and instructed the soldiers to gather the rest of them, who were just coming in, according to the cameras, and bring them to the soldiers' quarter for a rest. They nodded and ran off. John then radioed all the platoon sergeants for a quick meeting in the hall.

Derek took off for that first while Sarah followed the rest of the soldiers to get comfortable, keeping a close eye on Zander on request from John. Weaver remained at the controls. When everything was taken care of, John walked towards Cameron, taking her hand.

"Don't do that again." He said in an accusing voice.

"What?" Cameron blinked at him, innocent.

"You know what." John growled slightly, "I'll deal with you later." He turned around, holding Cameron's hand, heading for the hall. Kate stood in the middle of the control room, looking at him. She looked confused, her eyebrows furrowed. Cameron bit her lips, "Erm, Kate." John started, scrambling for something to say, "I'll see you later." He managed before quickly walking out of the control centre, pulling Cameron behind him.

Later John briefed the sergeants about the posting from now on. John had appointed Perry in charge of Serrano and that Weaver would be their main tech there (and also to spy on Perry). Sean was also to stay there and John promised him that Abigail, his wife, would be sent over to be one of the medics which Serrano would need. Everything else would be planned by Perry while John and Cameron returned to Crystal Peak.

They left for their transport back to Crystal Peak with Derek, Sarah, Zander and Kate.

"You shouldn't have gone down there." John mumbled as they walked out of Serrano, which was stationed with soldiers outside and around the area.

"You needed me." Cameron countered.

"You don't know that." John stopped walking, turning to face her, "I told you I needed you safe." His eyebrows lifted, practically pleading for some understanding.

Cameron pursed her lips, "Maybe you can have what you need but what about what I need?"

John frowned, his brows furrowing, "Cameron, what is going on?" He demanded, "Something is wrong and you won't tell me what!"

"Nothing is wrong John. You need to put your mind in the fight." Cameron forced a smile before marching towards the jet that was bringing them to Crystal Peak. Zander, Sarah and Derek were already in the jet, the latter two sitting opposite each other and staring each other down. Cameron walked up the ramp and sat down beside Sarah. She caught Kate's eyes as she glanced at Cameron and then quickly looked away. John walked up the ramp, nodding to the pilot who closed the ramp and started the engine up.

John wanted to talk to Cameron but then decided to let both of them breathe. He went to sit by Kate who stiffened, "Hey." He started, seeing her nod at him formally, "That's some good shooting." He smiled but Kate was avoiding his eye.

She nodded, "Thank you, sir."

"Kate? Call me John," John frowned, leaning forward to make eye contact, "Even if I am the General, doesn't mean I don't need any friends." He smiled but inwardly, he was thinking how much Cameron had done to change him. She changed the future. He was meant to be cold hearted and distance himself from his men, apart from Cameron. For John it would've been plenty but Cameron convinced him otherwise. She made him better.

"Well you have enough." Kate said sharply.

"If you meant the soldiers I have under my command, those are not my friends. Those are my soldiers. And I make the line clear." John stated, "But you could be my friend instead of my soldier."

"What's the difference?" Kate turned to him but her eyes looked away.

"You will be someone who could go against my orders to do something better. Something I missed. Friends help me win this war; soldiers just help me keep it going." John smiled, clasping his hands together.

Kate gave a small smile.

"So we're friends?" John asked, hopeful. Kate slowly looked into his eyes and John could see she was really thinking and somewhat, hurting.

"Friends?" Kate managed to get out, her lower lips trembling, "Alright." She forced a smile, nodding.

"Good." John grinned, shaking her hand. He then let go of her hand to clasp both of his together. Then leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, John looked towards Cameron. Somehow, she was always drawing his attention. Her presence draws him to her. He mildly noticed Zander dozing off in the corner.

Sarah was talking to her. Both of them looked serious and Cameron looked tensed and unhappy, plus she was leaning back. That was never a good sign. John wanted to eavesdrop or even intervene with whatever Sarah was telling her but he decided to wait and see if he could get something out this.

* * *

"Cameron."

She was looking at John and Kate. John looked to be telling her something but Kate didn't look too happy. Then she heard Sarah call her. Cameron turned, looking at Sarah expectantly. Sarah's hair was now in a messy ponytail, her fatigues were dirty from all the fighting. Otherwise, Sarah didn't seem to be suffering from any life threatening injury.

"Yes?"

"I heard what you and Weaver were talking about. Before judgment day. In the jet." Sarah spoke. Her voice sounded shaky and her hands clenched into fists.

"And?" Cameron kept up her blank expression.

"You do know how much this is going to hit John." Sarah looked away. Cameron relaxed a little, the pain seeping through the cracks and showing on her face, "You're going to tell him?"

"No." Cameron stated firmly, "John doesn't need to know some things before it happens. They would only distract him from the more important things at hand."

Sarah grew agitated, "Important things? You said John is going to lead the resistance to victory against Skynet…"

"Yes. That is the truth. John Connor will win the war." Cameron stated calmly.

"And how will John do it if you are dead…" Sarah clenched her teeth together, the tendons in her neck showing.

"He will have to learn. Just like how he has, his whole life…" Cameron turned look at John, her expression thoughtful and calm.

"By a miracle maybe he would succeed." Sarah muttered, "You have no idea how dependant he is becoming on you day by day."

"I do know." Cameron closed her eyes.

"And you do _nothing_ to stop it!" Sarah hissed an accusation.

"What can I do?" Cameron turned to Sarah, "John is important to me. He loves me. I can't ignore him."

Sarah rolled her eyes and buried her head in her hands, "I knew this would happen. I knew nothing good could come out of John falling in love with a machi-" Sarah caught herself, pausing as she looked at Cameron, "you." She finished.

"I'm sorry." Cameron breathed out, leaning back, "I never wanted this to kill John too."

"Too late for that. Look at him. His eyes, when he looks at you." Sarah looked over at her son but he was too busy looking at Cameron. Sarah could see something in John's eyes. They were practically glowing. It was happiness and…"It's devotion, and love." Sarah admitted bitterly, "and…you love him back."

"I know how selfish I am." Cameron turned to Sarah, feeling John's eyes on her all the time, "But I can't stop it," She gritted her teeth angrily.

"There is nothing you can do," Sarah narrowed her eyes and mumbled, looking behind Cameron. Cameron frowned, turning around and find John walking to them curiously. He sat down beside her, taking her hand. Sarah turned away with a soft sigh just as John sat down.

Sarah couldn't understand why she even let this happen or how it happened. No matter what she did, she can't stop them from falling in love. Her son would run away from her to be with Cameron. And they even strengthened their relationship by bearing a son, a son so beautiful that he could only be the evidence of the love they share.

As she thought about it, she began to realize that she understood everything. She knew why it happened or how… there's no answer. This was just like how she loved Kyle Reese, after hating him so much for kidnapping her. Even if she knew then, that they belonged to a different world, it didn't stop Sarah from loving Kyle back; or for Kyle for love her in the first place. This was just like how Cameron knew John and her belonged to a different world but they loved each other.

Then Kyle gave John, the future leader of the resistance to her. Kyle died protecting her from the machine. It was fate.

Maybe John and Cameron were just like that. Maybe the child Cameron was to bore for John would somehow save mankind. Maybe that was fate too; just an unwritten one. After all, who was them to decide, they were changing the future.

Sarah looked towards Zander, who was already asleep. Kyle is dead and Sarah loved him but she lived with that, with shouldering his death that was really her fault. She could only hope and pray her son could stand up on his own two feet after Cameron die, just like how Sarah did…

She glanced over, idly taking in the conversation going on beside her.

"Are you alright?" John frowned.

"For now." Cameron nodded, looking ahead instead of at John. Then John cupped her face in his warm and large hands, forcing her to look at him. Cameron resisted but John was persistent. She met his eyes reluctantly. They were prying, curious.

"Cameron…" John gave a crooked smile, the folds in his brows evened and Cameron was lost.

To be continued…

A/N: I'm not much into army and guns so I try to keep it brief to avoid making too many mistakes about them (which I know can be annoying to people who know their stuff) Please don't hesitate to alert me of any of the mistakes so that I can correct them as soon as possible! I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter and is admittedly quite nervous about this (probably explains the looooong wait for this chapter!) please leave some feedback for me! I apologise for the wait!

Thanks so much to the reviewers of previous chapter; I hope I haven't let you guys down!  
Yuumei-Tenshi: I'm really sorry for the long wait! Glad you're interested and thank you so much for reviewing!

Rich: Thanks so much! I'm so sorry for the long wait; I understand the agonizing wait as a reader but I'm really not very confident about this particular chapter. I intend to explain what John and Cameron's children really are; hopefully the truth will not be too brutal for you guys. Unfortunately, this will not be for a while. Thank you!

EvilTheLast: Thank you! Hahaha, no, it's evident, she defied John Conner! Thank you for this review! I had fun reading it!

Josefine: Thanks so much! Hope I didn't disappoint you!

Sumofme: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this!

Lee: Thanks for the review! (:

Kat: I'm glad you did! Thank you for this review!

ACCOUNT-NO-LONGER-IN-USE2: Thanks so much!

PSG1JOHN: I'm so glad you enjoy it! Family interaction has been the most interesting to write! Haha, I think that whatever he's thinking, he handled them pretty well! Yes, from the show, I'm under the impression that Serrano is an important plant for them to have. As I've said, I'm not really an army person but I did as much research as I can so…I apologise if I'm made a mistakes with the facts. Please do comment and criticize! Well, I think you'll be glad when you've read that Cameron didn't take to being guard by so many that well (: Thanks for the tip! I really really hope you can enjoy this despite the lack of detail!

XxDeathStarxX: Thank you so much! Haha, angry more like ;) I apologise for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this!

Cartman-2029: It's glad to be back! Thank you! I hope you will enjoy this!

**Please leave me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bluff

Chapter 3: Bluff

They returned to Crystal Peak, welcomed by Savannah. She looked anxious. The jet landed, the ramp was lowered and Cameron stepped out first with Zander. Instantly, Savannah smiled, "You sneaked off…" She accused.

Zander just shrugged, looking away. Cameron looked at her son, amused.

"So…anything happened while we were gone?" John asked, smiling as he left the jet.

"No. Mr Ellison handles home-y things well." Savannah grinned.

"See? Even if I stayed here, I wouldn't be any help…" Zander grumbled as they walked to their quarters.

"Alright, none of those, Zan." John interrupted, "I still have a score to settle with you…"

"Hey! You broke our agreement first. Mom was not supposed to be put out in the battlefield! Not until my baby brother…or sister is born!" Zander snapped. Cameron sighed and both of them clamped their mouths shut as she walked past them to the room.

John shot Zander a meaningful glare before slipping into the room after Cameron and shutting it. Zander sighed dramatically, dropping down on the couch. He laid down on it and closed his eyes, smiling. At least he knew one thing, he saved his dad's ass out there but dad was just too stubborn to admit that…

* * *

John led Cameron inside, his hand on the small of her back. He guided her to the bed, removing his gun and placing it on the table. Cameron did likewise. Firearms were dangerous on them when they were in a room together. John sat her down then he knelt down in front of her, taking her hands.

"Can we talk now?" John asked; his eyes soft. Cameron looked at him, her face blank. Then she lifted her right hand from John's hands and touched his cheek gently with her fingers. She watched as his lips twitched, slowly turning into a smile. Her slender fingers explored his left cheek, running along his lips to the other cheek. His eyes remained closed but Cameron could feel the warmth spreading out in his heart without looking into his eyes. She used the back of her fingers now, to brush his right cheek. John knelt there quietly, his eyes closed but his smile remained, as Cameron's fingers continued up temple and to his forehead.

She was so caught up in this that she didn't see John slowly opened his eyes. It was until his hand took hers did Cameron seemed to notice he was moving again.

"What was that about?" John asked, his voice barely above a soft whisper. He pressed her right hand in both of his.

"John, what if…" Cameron started, hesitating.

"Yeah?" John's smile remained there on his face, wide and happy.

"What if I'm not there for you, one day?" Cameron asked, her eyes studying his reaction warily. She saw his smile vanish into thin air, replaced by a frown. His eyes became downcast, a dark shadow over his attractive green orbs. He gritted his teeth, the tendons in his neck showing prominently but his hands remained gently holding hers. Slowly, his dark eyes shifted up to meet hers. She noticed practically his entire torso was shaking. As he looked into her eyes, his lips were pressed into a thin line.

Cameron knew she'd crossed the line. Without hesitation she slid down from the bed, wrapping her arms around his trembling torso and pressing her face into his shoulder. She felt his warm embrace on her, his arms around her waist. His shoulders were much broader than she'd thought, and comfortable. She snuggled closer to him but was bewildered when she felt an annoying force pulling her away from her.

John held her by her shoulders at arms length away from the comfort of his arms. Before speaking, he helped her back up on the bed. Making dead eye contact with her and giving all his attention, John parted his lips to speak, "Cameron," His voice sounded pained, It started a dull throbbing in Cameron's chest. Then a smile appeared on his lips, none of happiness but pain again, "I don't think it's possible I could live, without you…no…it's not possible."

Cameron stiffened, "Even if I'm not dead?" She whispered out. She regarded his reply cautiously.

He seemed to be thinking about it hard before replying to this, "If I'm positive you're not dead, I could. But I won't stop looking until I turn that corner to find you. I would live as long as you live." Cameron could tell John picked his words carefully and every single one of them was sincerely and truthful. John's tell forbid her doubt. Then John continued, interrupting her thoughts, "But if you're dead…I'm dead. You would do the same for me in a heartbeat."

Cameron pursed her lips, her eyes brimming with tears, "This is not happening…" She mumbled, her lower lips trembling hard as Cameron scrambled for coherency. She steadied herself, "We're two different beings." Her statement was strong and firm, at least it seemed enough to drill through John's thick irrational wall of love for her, "We _can_ live without the other." She insisted.

"Not the way I see it…" John countered, his strong witty strength all gone.

"Well you're not seeing well." Cameron reasoned, her voice annoyingly shaky, "We exist as two different…entities."

John blinked, "Could you live without me?" He shot back.

Cameron flinched, she didn't see that coming…"That's different." She dug up an old excuse, "You _are_ my life. You are the reason I exist. First to kill you then to protect you." She said this as coldly as she could to John. That got him.

He didn't bother coming up with another response. John nodded knowingly, rising to his feet as he let go of her hand. Cameron furrowed her brows, puzzled to his response, "alright… I get it." John mumbled, "I'm sorry." He whipped around quickly and marched out of the room, letting the door slam behind him. Cameron shot up to her feet and went after him but when she got out of the room, she saw Zander sitting up in the couch, looking at the closed door of their quarters looking just as puzzled.

"Mom?" He turned to her.

"Stay here." She instructed firmly before running off, quickly unlocking the door with the pass code. Cameron got out of their quarters, slowing her pace as she realized she didn't know where John was. Anxious that he'll do something stupid, she ran. Cameron got to Sarah's quarters first. Perhaps his comfort from being hurt by her would be with his mother, Cameron hoped.

She knocked on the close door, her heart pounding away swiftly in her ears. Sarah opened the door.

"Is John here?" Cameron asked quickly, glancing into the room behind Sarah. Clearly, John was not there because Sarah frowned.

"What? I thought John was with you?" Sarah demanded, "He never leaves you." She added grudgingly.

"Well, he did." Cameron growled, looking down the empty corridors.

"What happened?"

"I told him…"

Sarah gaped, "you wouldn't…"

"I did." Cameron averted her stare guiltily, "Sort of. I gave him a situation to think about and…"

"He's hurt." Sarah muttered.

"I didn't want to hurt him!" Cameron gritted her teeth, feeling her tears flow down her cheeks.

"Too late. You search down the soldiers' resting quarters. I'll go down the civilian tunnels." Sarah said quickly, "John's too smart to be found by John Henry if he wants to hide from you intentionally, we'll go to John Henry as a last resort."

Cameron was already off to the soldiers' quarters before Sarah could finish. She ran past soldiers, who couldn't turn fast enough to salute her, and civilians. Cameron didn't want to ask any of them if they'd seen John; they shouldn't know their general was somewhere nursing his emotional wound. Maybe later but not when he's missing. Cameron ran down the tunnels, seeing many soldiers sitting against the wall, resting. She couldn't find John, he was not here. She was just about to run back when something struck her.

She whipped around to run deeper into the soldiers' resting tunnels; to where the 'higher ranked' soldiers had their own rooms; to where Katherine Brewster was.

* * *

Sarah marched down tunnels after tunnels, sickened by the sight the dirty civilians, huddled up in a corner and muttering as she past them.

She knew something like this would happen. It was only sooner or later with Cameron's imminent death. On the jet, she'd asked if Cameron wanted to tell him that. But to be honest, if Sarah were in her shoes, she couldn't be sure if she would tell John that she was dying. Cameron was on a dangerous position and a wrong move would lead to dire consequences. This was one of the consequences.

Who knew if the great John Connor was somewhere, hanging off a ledge, pressing a gun to his head or sobbing in a corner holding in his broken heart.

Sarah was starting to embrace the fact that his son was in love with a machine, who was less and less a machine everyday. But it was difficult to believe that he couldn't live without her, that she had so much control over him. Sarah was sure John would leap off a cliff if it could make Cameron smile. Not just to a machine but it was hard to believe any human being would die for someone they love like John and Cameron would for each other. Their love was stronger than Sarah had ever seen.

Even when they were looking at each other without physical contact, Sarah felt like she was intruding a private moment.

Whatever it was, she could never forgive Cameron if her son, John, died for this. She'll kill Cameron, or maybe, Cameron would do it herself.

* * *

"Have you see John?" Cameron blurted the moment Kate's door cracked open.

"No." Kate stated bluntly. Cameron looked down, instantly disappointed, "Why? Is he missing?" Kate demanded.

"No." Cameron replied softly, walking away. She heard the door close behind her and Cameron kept walking. Her heart sank, or so she thought so. The ache in her chest and the guilt kept out the uncomfortable perspiration and the throb of her tired legs.

She kept walking, hoping by some miracle, John would come to her. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was gentle touch.

Cameron's happiness broke through all the depression as she spun around, beaming but it wasn't her love. It was Barthelow. Paul was his name. The disappointment was overwhelming and Cameron hadn't learnt to accept these emotions fully. With her cloudy mind, she spoke, "John?" It came out in a whimper.

Barthelow raised an eyebrow, his eyes darting around her surrounding, "Connor not here? I thought you're his pet?" He smirked, "Or was it the other way around?"

Cameron ignored the insult although in normal circumstances, anyone insulting her would live but anyone insulting John would crawl away with some broken bones. She looked away, frowning.

"Hey! Are you deaf?" Barthelow pushed at her shoulder harshly. She flinched, stepping back from the force.

"Back away." She ordered distractedly. _No one was to touch her…_

"Or what? You'll stare me down?" He taunted her, his large and rough hand grabbing her around her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" She twisted deftly out of his hold, positive that would leave a large bruise.

Barthelow burst into laughter, "So now you're the messiah? I though it was Connor." Then behind him, Cameron heard loud guffaws. She looked up, alarmed. He was not alone. There were men and she recognized them to be those who'd just fought at Serrano.

Then something struck Cameron, "Aren't you supposed to be at Serrano?" She demanded.

Barthelow feign to be shocked, "Really? And who are you to tell me what to do?" He shot out a fist at her. Cameron caught it, tempted to snap his wrist with a simple flick of her own, but she was quite sure his wrist was much useful to John intact than broken. She let go of his fist, ignoring his shock. She spun around and walked away but then he spoke again, "Where's Connor huh? Hiding in his hole after getting so many men killed at Serrano Point?"

Cameron lashed out at him, punching him in his face. She heard a prominent crack of his nose just before he spun and crashed to the floor on his stomach. His hand cupped his bleeding nose as he turned to face her. His wrist was useful but she was pretty certain a soldier could fight with a broken nose.

"You broke my nose!" Barthelow shouted.

Cameron cracked a small smile of amusement. John would not approve this but it was necessary. They have to have certain authority over soldiers, at least over someone like Barthelow.

"I'll kill you bitch!" Barthelow scrambled to his feet, pulling out his gun. Cameron reached for hers but felt an empty holster. She glanced at it, growling inwardly. She looked up and Barthelow had his gun in his hands, pointing it at her and looking ready to pull the trigger any moment now.

"Sir, maybe it's not such a good idea?" A young man walked forward.

"Shut up Green! I know what I'm doing!" Barthelow barked.

"Green is smart." Cameron smiled charmingly at him. The young soldiers, Green, looked smitten as he stepped back, blinking idiotically under her attractiveness.

"Shut up bitch!" Barthelow growled.

"You're going to die Barthelow." Cameron turned to him, putting on the blank death mask.

"We'll see who die today." Barthelow seethed. Cameron smirked, lunging forward so quickly and grabbing the barrel of his gun, twisting it away from her. It went off, shooting on the concrete. Everyone flinched except Cameron. She glared at Barthelow, elbowing him in the guts, toning down on the force. The wind was knocked out of him as he fell on his butt.

Cameron pulled the safety on the gun and holstered it, smirking. The rest of the guys stood there, shell shocked. She smiled warmly at them before turning to Barthelow with her cold stare.

"I mean it." Cameron stated blankly, turning around. Then she heard the wind stir with a movement. She spun around to face Barthelow who was on the floor but he was already on his feet, in his hand was a knife. Cameron looked at it, cocking her head.

"Mom!" Cameron stiffened, hearing Zander calling her from behind. She spun around quickly and dashed to the corner she knew her son would come from, so did Barthelow. She wanted to cry out for him not to come but that would do all but stop him and Cameron knew that, "Mom!" His calls became rushed as he began to run. He turned the corner and she saw him. Zander saw the knife.

"Stay there." Cameron ordered him firmly. Zander stiffened, glaring at Barthelow. Cameron turned to the soldier, "You can't fight me…" She reminded him.

Barthelow grinned, running forward and punching Cameron in her face, hard. She saw it coming but she also saw his men twitching behind him with their guns raised at Zander. She was shaken as the force brought her to the floor. Cameron could hear Zander's snarl as she laid there for a moment. Barthelow ignored Zander, glancing at one of his men, "Take the camera, we don't need their tech calling." Cameron heard gunshots went off as she scrambled for footing. She licked her lips, tasting blood. She propped herself up on the floor by her elbows, ready to get up.

"Put down the knife." Zander growled, "Or I _will _kill you." He threatened. Cameron could see her son meant it, she could see it in his eyes, John's eyes. But to anyone ordinary, he was a ten year old boy who could barely shoot properly. Barthelow barked a laugh, lunging at Cameron with the knife. Zander roared angrily. He dashed forward.

"No!" Cameron gasped, scrambling to her feet. She grabbed Zander by his arm as he ran past her. The strength of his pull caught her off guard and Cameron was swung around to face Barthelow but she held him fast, wrapping her arms around his torso. She knew he was more than capable of killing men armed with guns much less a knife but she was protecting him, from his own rage. Zander cried out in fury in Cameron's hold, flailing to get out of it but somehow. He was like a wild animal, led blindly by fury; like he had always been since a young child He struggled from Cameron, stepping in front of Barthelow.

He was moving so fast like he was trained to do all his life. The knife, he got for his birthday from Cameron, was in his hand all of a sudden. If someone would've blinked, they would've missed how he'd drew it from his belt. He flicked the blade out, the carving of 'Connor' shone proudly on the clean shiny blade.

"That's a wrong move." Zander commented, smirking but he was taken over with rage. He made to lunge at Barthelow, making the first and last strike but Cameron was there, her hand on his arm. He gritted his teeth, "Let me go!" He roared, turning to Cameron. She looked into his eyes, barely recognizing him. His eyes were burning. With a savage cry, he tore his arm from her grasp and went at Barthelow. Cameron saw Zander hacked Barthelow's arm as the poor soldier brought it up to protect his neck. Blood spurt everywhere.

Then just as John taught Zander, the boy kicked at Barthelow's stomach, causing him to lose his footing. Zander planted his left feet down and kicked Barthelow full in the face with his right that was covered with the hard sole of his combat boots. The poor soldier fell back and laid on the floor, helpless as Zander raised his knife high in the air, readying for the stab.

Cameron took two steps forward, reaching for his hand to stop him but with a little shift in the movement, Cameron grabbed the blade instead and twisted it away from his hand. She felt the skin at her palm split, spilling blood on the sharpened edge of the knife. Zander spun around and without looking at his mother, he dove for his knife but Cameron was quicker no matter how agile and smart her son was. After all, John's theory was that he got it all from her. She threw the weapon away. It spun out of the control for a moment and then landed on the concrete.

Zander glanced at the knife and ran for it but Cameron whipped around, taking his face in her bloodied hand.

"Zander!" Cameron breathed out, cupping his face in her hands, "Stop…I said stop!"

She saw her boy, hesitating in her warm touch, warmer due to the blood. The flame in his eyes flickered once but before he could completely get himself back, Cameron heard something. Zander's eyes glanced behind her, widening. Cameron spun around, and then she felt a strong piercing pain in her shoulder. She gasped, stepping back. Barthelow's knife was embedded in her shoulder by his hand. She felt someone's hand on her back supporting her and heard Zander's cry of anguish followed by something incoherent.

She blinked, trying to clear her mind of the pain. She saw her boy jumping on Barthelow. He dodged the bullets shot at him by Barthelow's men like an arrow, taking out the armed men unharmed. Then with a strong punch, Barthelow hit the dust. Zander kicked him in the face and leaned over, grabbing his collars. Zander landed punch after punch on Barthelow from when he struggled and trashed till when he was still and quiet. Zander kept on hitting him.

Cameron winced, touching her bleeding shoulder. Gritting her teeth together, Cameron yanked it out, hearing her flesh squelch in objection and the blade coming in contact with her coltan frame. She tossed the knife away, stumbling to her feet. She had to stop Zander before he does something terrible his father did and regretted. Something his father had done and hated everyone for, just because he couldn't control himself in a moment of anger and protection of his loved ones. Something John did only because Cameron wasn't there to protect him and that he had to protect her; he killed a man.

Cameron grabbed Zander's shoulder, turning him around from Barthelow forcefully. His pupils were dilated and he was breathing hard, quick angry breaths. She took his fists in her hands gently, shushing him till his breathing reverted back to the smooth and even intakes Cameron was so used to hearing.

His darkened green eyes became a lighter shade as he calmed. Zander blinked then his eyes wandered to her bloodied shoulder, he gasped, "Mom!" His fists were pulled from her hands and they tended to her shoulder. The flesh there was coated with blood and a little of her endo-skeleton showed. Zander barely cringe upon seeing it. He pressed his palm on her shoulder, trying to stop the blood flow. Cameron gritted her teeth, feeling the pain stab at her shoulder again.

"I'm fine." Cameron assured him, patting his shoulder with her good hand. Zander's eyebrows shot up in worry. Cameron smiled but her eyes caught a movement in her periphery vision. She looked behind Zander to see the, three, men Barthelow had with him. They were unarmed due to Zander's little outburst and their mouths were hanging open. Zander frowned, turning around. They watched as the three soldiers' expression turned from shock to anger.

One of them was the first to clear his mind in time to shout, "Metal!" The warning echoed around the base. Zander growled, picking up his knife from the floor. They scrambled for their weapons as well and Zander wanted to get another whack at them but Cameron grabbed his arm firmly this time. He turned to her.

"No. You've done enough damage today." She said, hiding a glance at Barthelow's beaten and now unmoving body.

Zander contemplated for half a second before nodding stiffly. He held her by her arm and helped her up, "Alright…but we got to get you away from here." Cameron nodded, standing up with Zander's help.

"I'm fine, run!" Cameron told him. Zander hesitated but ran. Cameron shot a backwards glance towards the men before darting off. They took the shortcut off to the exit. The tunnels of the shortcut were congested and smelled worst than any part of the base but they had no choice, at least those tunnels were empty. Zander stopped suddenly.

"We got to stop, your shoulder." He panted.

"No." Cameron insisted although she was half leaning on the slimy wall.

"Well, you're right I guess. We got to get out of here before they find you." Zander nodded but Cameron frowned.

"What?" She furrowed her brows, confused, "Zander, we're not leaving here."

"But the soldiers will kill you!" Zander protested.

"They will need John Connor to survive and win. Running is not an option." Cameron stated, firm.

Zander stared at her in disbelief, "Did you think I really intended Dad to run with us?"

Cameron was shocked, "But-"

"We're fine on our own Mom." Zander interrupted.

"I know that but John…." Cameron's voice trailed off as she recalled how traumatized he was when she set the 'made up' situation for him which was about to happen.

"Dad would be fine without us. He broke his promise!" Zander spoke through his clenched teeth.

"He didn't!" Cameron stated curtly.

"He said he'd protect you!" Zander seethed, "He lied." His eyes flew over her wound.

Cameron was speechless.

"Well…at least we know I'm good for only that." Zander swallowed, glancing nervously down the empty tunnels, "I will protect you." He looked down at his hands, muttering. They were trembling so badly. Cameron could tell punching Barthelow like that was terrifying even for the attacker.

"I know that. You always have, since you were a little boy…" Cameron smiled, taking an unsteady step to Zander, "But we can't leave your father…the soldiers would kill him."

"Not if he pretended he didn't know me or you and that we were picked off the roadside." Zander smirked.

Cameron cringed at the harsh words, "Your father would never do that. He's not heartless."

"Whatever it is, we have to leave." Zander rubbed his forehead. Cameron stayed rooted there. She didn't want to leave; to fulfill that made up situation so quickly. But like John had said, he'll live if only he know she lived. Though that was said when he loved her…Cameron can't help but wonder, after that would he still love her? After all that?

Cameron didn't know if she should listen to Zander. She mostly had but this was insane. Sure, they'd have no problem getting out of this base, it was barely guarded and there was a plane in the bay just enough for both of them. They could take some weapons from the armory, no one would even notice. She could leave John, with Zander and the unborn child with her; she could leave him, taking away everything he'd love from him.

"Mom! We have to go…" Zander said urgently, "It's only a matter of time before they find us again and shoot us." He reached out, taking her unharmed hand. Cameron caught the cringe on his face as he laid his eyes on her palm with the long gash from his own knife. He walked deeper into the deserted tunnels, the one that leads to the armory. His hand felt different from when Cameron remembered.

The last time they held hands while walking was a while back now. She'd caressed his hand as a comfort the last time but she'd never realized how much he'd grown. Cameron swore she felt calluses on his hand. She hadn't even known when he got them…

Cameron dug her heels in, stopping Zander along with her, "No." She stated. Zander furrowed his brows in disapproval and worry but after looking into her eyes, he nodded. Keeping their hands connected, they turned and walked back. They went straight to the infirmary, using the more quiet tunnels.

Cameron had thought she was 'fixed'. But to her annoyance, as she kept bleeding, her head felt lighter and lighter. Her vision blurred and she could barely form a full sentence of more than 10 words without stopping. Zander grew worried and they were half way there when Zander heard something. He stopped, holding Cameron back.

He stiffened, pulling out his knife, coated with his own mother's blood. Zander's heart ached when he saw the blood but he will use this to kill whoever wants to hurt Cameron. He will protect her because his father isn't doing so…

Sarah appeared around the bend. Zander relaxed but only slightly.

"Cameron? Zander? What are you doing here?" Sarah demanded but as she approached, she saw Cameron's wound, "What happened?" She came forward, holding Cameron's shoulders.

"I'm fine Sarah. John?" Cameron asked, blinking.

She shook her head grimly, "Can't find him. I was about to get to the control centre."

"I'll look for him…" Zander spoke, pressing his lips into a thin line. Sarah regarded Zander,

"I'll take care of her." Sarah assured. Zander replied with a very doubtful look, "Promise." She added. The boy dashed off, glancing back to Cameron twice before disappearing around a farther bend.

"I get you to the room and-" Sarah spoke, examining Cameron's shoulder but she was interrupted.

"There she is!"

Sarah spun around, confused. At the end of the tunnels, she recognized a few of their soldiers, armed with guns like always but the only difference was that they were aimed in their direction. Sarah frowned before comprehension reached her mind, her eyes sweeping over Cameron's wound.

"Stand down." Sarah ordered.

"Get out of the way Colonel!" The lead soldier growled from behind his balaclava.

"I gave you an order private. Stand down!" Sarah shouted.

"Ma'am-"

"Now!"

The soldiers behind him hesitated, lowering their weapons slowly.

"She's metal!" The soldier shouted out, seemingly cancelling all the soldier's wishes to follow orders, "And maybe…you are too."

"Try me." Sarah challenged, unsmiling.

Even behind the balaclava, Sarah knew he was hesitating. From his dressing, Sarah knew he fought at Serrano. He saw her fight, human enough…

With a huff, he lowered his weapon just a little, "Now you on metal's side too?"

"No, I'm going to explain this at the Meeting hall. Get there." Sarah growled.

"Connor is in this as-"

"Connor's out of the picture." Sarah snapped, "Shut it." Then Sarah tore a strip of a cloth she got out of her pouch and helped Cameron wrap her shoulder up. The soldiers watched as Sarah tied a knot. Cameron grunted reluctantly, "Hurts?" Sarah muttered. Cameron hesitantly nodded, glaring at the soldiers. When Sarah was done, she turned and walked to the meeting hall with Cameron. The soldiers followed behind them, holding up their weapons at them.

"Thank you." Cameron mumbled and Sarah accepted it with a cautious sideway glance.

They were 'escorted' to the Meeting hall, attracting plenty of attention. When they were arriving at the hall, Sarah muttered a curse. Right there by the door was Derek Reese or Baum for that matter. He seemed to be locking up. Cameron saw the shock cross his face when he saw the group of soldiers behind them.

"What are you doing?" Derek growled in a low dangerous tone.

"Getting rid of metal sir." The lead soldier replied earnestly. Derek blinked, glancing between Sarah and Cameron.

Before Derek can decide to support the 'anti Cameron' troops, Sarah decided to intervene, "Enough, open up Baum." She spoke. Having a superior officer on their side might just light a fuse of mutiny around here. Luckily, Perry and the soldiers from Cheyenne, who John hadn't gained full loyalty, weren't here.

Derek silently opened the door, his glare piercing and unreadable. Sarah walked in with Cameron, flicking on the lights. The room was empty, without another word, Sarah walked over to the seat which John usually occupied and stood behind it. Cameron stood close by as well. She'll never let Sarah come to harm, least of all for her. Worst comes to worst, Cameron was still aware she was bulletproof…

The soldiers came in and Sarah counted about 8 of them, all heavily clad with weapons that with one shot from any of their thermite filled bullets could take down even Cameron, but not Weaver. How Sarah prayed for Weaver's presence now…

All she could do was hope John Henry was seeing this and calling in help from anyone who was willing to defend the 'metal'…

"Talk!" The soldier barked.

"She's good." Sarah spoke stiffly, her cold hard glare drilling into him.

"That's all?" He scoffed.

"You're assaulting superior officers, Private." Derek said, surprising Sarah and Cameron, "I want to make sure you're clear minded. Because I'm sure you know punishment would be carried out."

"I am well aware of that Baum but there's no way I can sit tight while Metal runs around the place." The soldier replied, receiving nods from the rest of them.

"She wouldn't attack any of us." Sarah stated.

"And how do you know that? You wouldn't know if she were coming here to kill us in our sleep."

"I know because I have been living with her for at least a year and do I look dead to you?" Sarah glared.

"How?" He demanded.

"Reprogramming of the chip will alter the Terminator's mission priorities." Cameron intervened. She would not allow Sarah to put her reputation on the table for her. If the soldiers refuse to listen to any of them, the war was as good as lost and it'd be her fault. She was supposed to help the human race win this war… "I was sent here by Skynet…a day ago to assassinate John Connor." Cameron lied smoothly.

The soldiers stiffened, raising their weapons.

"I captured, interrogated and replaced John Connor's spouse, Cameron Connor." Cameron recited monotonously, adding silently to herself, _replacing his love…_

"So why haven't you done your mission?" The soldier demanded, scared stiff.

"I was able to override my programming." Cameron replied, "they're reprogramming was…unnecessary. Apparently, Cameron Connor's former relationship with them had made my infiltration easier." She knew the soldiers were eating every lie she fed them. Cameron knew enough about humans to know how sentimental they could be with people they love; this made a good lie to cover up for Sarah's stupidity to defend her.

"Why? Why didn't you kill Connor when you had the chance?"

"Because…" Cameron paused, wondering if she should tell them the truth or another lie. She decided to stick with the truth as much as possible, "I admire him."

"Right." The soldier sneered. Cameron felt a sharp pain in her inner, irritating and hurtful. The other soldiers shifted comfortably. Probably still wrapping their thick head around the fact that Skynet could make machines to look like humans.

"Dogs." Cameron stated blankly, "they can smell us. You can use them as guards."

They seemed uneasy in the room.

Then, Cameron stepped away from Sarah, "No one has known about Cameron Connor's replacement. Not even John Connor…" Cameron spoke, sliding smoothly into her machine 'character' again, "Like I said, replacing Cameron Connor to infiltrate the resistance was easier than expected."

"Is that true?" The soldier demanded.

Sarah hesitated, glancing at Cameron and then Derek. To the soldiers, she just looked confused and appalled, "…Yes…" She nodded, closing her eyes. The soldiers nodded, waving her over to their side. Sarah walked over the invisible line to stand with the soldiers against Cameron. She looked numb and she sure felt so…

Sarah knew only too well how betrayal tasted like but since she'd come this far…why not make this bluff even more realistic… "Lock her up. We'll decide what to do with her after we inform Connor." Sarah's voice was thick and croaky but only Cameron and Derek noticed.

The soldiers nodded, only all too willing to follow her instructions now. Two of them approached her cautiously as Cameron raised her hand in a gesture to surrender. One of them locked her wrist in cuffs, connected by a thick chain, and the other retrieved her weapon. Then another two, heavily armed with thermite bullets in their rifles, approached her. They prodded her viciously in the small of her back with the muzzle of their rifles. She moved to the open door, staring straight ahead. Sarah closed her eyes as Cameron disappeared from view.

Zander will kill them all when he gets back.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I figured after the ridiculously long wait, this would be a good present but rest assured, I didn't make y'all wait intentionally. I was sort of caught up with my Harry Potter fiction and work! Very sorry to all my dear readers!**

**Dramatic changes in this story. I apologise to everyone who read this story looking for war action but I'm not an author who is proficient in writing those (due my lack of knowledge about it and not wanting to piss people who really know anything about it). You could say this chapter is the start of the massive change that is about to happen to Cameron since her identity has been revealed.**

**Just a small cookie for y'all who are reading (since awesome reviews have been given and such (: ). You may have noticed Zander seemed to be having some sort of an anger management there such that he may even be dangerous when he gets furious (in which his strength and speed increases). I'm not going for the supernatural stuff which will ruin the story but I thought some generic differences from a regular human in Zander might be interesting to explore.**

**Apologies for such a long author note, there's a lot to put down. Anyway, huge thanks to reviewers of last chapter who probably suffered from my 3 months wait! Sorry again!**

**Zullar: Thank you! I hope this turn doesn't make it disappointing!**

**Vox: Thank you so much! A short review but this motivates me a lot! (:**

**Grimjowx: I take that as a compliment (: As sadistic as it sounds, hopefully you are more disturbed and queasy after reading this chapter (in a good way, I sincerely hope). Well, no promises about Cameron's fate, wait and see! Haha! That's a little sadistic habit of mine while writing! Sorry this came late!**

**Xxshyangel29xx: I'm glad you enjoyed it! No promises about Kate but I'm afraid you'll only see her here and there since there is a huge plot I intend to cover. But Kate will definitely have her stuff (good or bad, I'll rather keep it a secret ;) ) About telling John, I'm banking Sarah on the fact that she can't bear to hurt her son and is still hoping Cameron will eventually find a way to survive this ordeal. So, she decides to keep it quiet at the moment. Haha, I'm glad to hear you're clueless because this fic is definitely a plot rollercoaster! I'm under the impression that every problem I have planned is enough for a small fic of about 10 chapters! Sorry about the long wait and thanks for this lovely review!**

**Boomerbyle: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Lee: Glad to hear you liked it! (: Thank you!**

**Kaotic2: Hi there! I'm glad you find it so! Thank you!**

**EvilTheLast: Thank you! I'm so sorry but my Harry Potter fanfic is sort of getting in the way and so is work. You'll just have to wait and see I'm afraid! (:**

**PSG1JOHN: Thanks! I considered that! Every other story had Cameron portrayed a little jealous and since in this story, Cameron has been aware for quite a while, I thought giving her some maturity would be good (such that she would recognize a handshake and not get too uptight). I struggled with the fighting there (with no details and such but yet trying to be very specific). :S Thanks! Haha! No promises about John/Cameron/Kate yet! ;)**

**Morded: Hi there! I am! Sorry to say, a little distracted by work and other fanfic so this is getting a little slow but I'm not giving it up (I have the plot all thought out but not written!). Thank you so much! That really encourages me away from the all the hate (since this story is a little controversial with Cameron's humanity and such)**

**XxDeathStarxX: Thank you so much! It does but you would have already read this chapter and how Cameron sort of blew it :x Sorry for the disappointment! Thanks again for the review!**

* * *

**Please leave me a review for this chapter! They really motivate me to keep this going!**


	4. Chapter 4: Protect

Chapter 4: Born to Protect

Sarah resisted from moving. She wanted but didn't dare to stroke his hair. She knew he'd wake, just like John would. Now, Sarah unknowingly seemed to anticipate Zander's dos and don'ts with John's. But time and again, Zander surprised her. He seemed to share John's intelligence and charisma but apart from that, this boy seemed to have Cameron's sharpness and taking her charm to pile it with John's in him.

He was a miracle. Something that would do humans and machines good to know about and to learn that there is a possibility that these two races could live in peace and the parents of this boy; the hybrid, (as much as it was cringe-worthy for Sarah to think it) would be the proof.

Others may not look at Zander like he is an abomination but Sarah thinks he's perfect.

Sarah didn't want to go there but perhaps, Zander might be able to defeat Skynet, to complete what John was destined to do with a little of his father and his mother in him.

Zander furrowed his brows and stirred, shifting his hand to her knee. He had been asleep on the couch, with his head on her lap, for about thirty minutes now. It was a fitful sleep but better than no sleep. Sarah wondered how Ryan was getting along without her there but the last time she saw him, he was with Savannah. Sarah knew how well they get along and that Savannah was mature enough to keep him out of trouble at least for a few hours.

She looked down at Zander, wondering, how a ten year old boy like him could shoulder something like this? Accepting the fate that his father was the future leader of mankind, learning to fight and use firearms well, not to mention protecting everyone he could. Ryan was a different story. He didn't have to go through all that Zander did and that boy was cheerful by nature. He had it easier than Zander. After all, Zander was a Connor and Ryan wasn't. Ryan Connor was just a name. The Connors never had it easier even if they could…

The more Sarah watched Zander grow, the more she loved him. Sarah was so proud of Zander, Ryan, Savannah and of course John. They all fought with their lives.

She knew Zander for only a short period of time but he opened up to her after hearing her life 'legends'; thanks to John and Cameron. They painted a hero for Zander since he was a little boy. He grew up to admire the great Sarah Connor and she knew, taking pride in that.

But everything vanished into thin air in that tunnel, when Zander knew about how his _hero_ had let the soldiers take his mother away, breaking a promise. Sarah would never forget how Zander looked at her; a look so full of hate and loathing.

(About an hour ago)

Sarah glanced back to Derek as the soldiers 'escorting' Cameron to the cells disappeared around the corner. The other six solders were there, awaiting orders. Sarah needed to speak to Derek, "All six of you are to stand guard outside that cell. Plus the other two." Sarah ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" They snapped up into salutes and left. The moment they closed the door, she spun around.

"We're in for the shit from John." Derek grunted.

_And Zander…_Sarah thought privately, _no need to add that_. "Not if he's still missing…" Sarah mumbled instead.

"John's missing?" Derek raised his brow, "When?"

"Just a while ago. He ran off, right after Cameron told-" Sarah stopped, catching herself in time. Derek didn't need to know about Cameron's imminent death. He'd just throw a party. Luckily, he didn't notice it. Instead, he brought his hand up to rub his face.

"We have to find John." Derek frowned, marching past Sarah with an accusing look, "There'll be chaos with Cameron revealed and John missing."

"I was looking for him when I bumped into Cameron." Sarah retorted, following Derek out of the meeting hall.

They left the hall, locking it up before they decide to have a look at the soldier's quarters.

"We got to hurry. Cameron's injured and she wouldn't last long if left to bleed in that cell." Sarah half ran past Derek. He shot her a look of disgust and disbelief, "When are you going to stop hating her Reese?" Sarah scoffed.

"You called me that again." Derek pointed out, "Every time you does that, you're thinking of him, aren't you?"

"It's none of your business." Sarah glared at him. They turned another corner.

"Mom!" Sarah spun around, stopping. She recognized John's voice, when he was very young... which turned out to be Zander.

"There." Derek pointed down the tunnel. And true enough, when she looked, there John was. He was with Zander, running down the tunnel. Sarah closed her eyes, hoping that she would not have to face Zander.

The boy ran up to her, a smile on his face. He'd called for her a distance away; no doubt he'll be looking for her. His eyes darted around them. Sarah waited for him to finish looking. The smile vanished eventually and he looked up at Sarah, "Where's Mom?" He furrowed his brows, clearly confused. Sarah looked away but Zander was insistent, "Where is she? Where is my mother? Did you bring her to the infirmary?" His eyes filled up with worry.

"Zander…" Sarah started, looking towards Zander. The emotion in his eyes broke her heart.

"Where is she?" Zander whimpered out like an abused puppy.

"The soldiers knew. We couldn't…" Sarah's voice trailed off.

"What did you do to her?!" Zander raised his voice, losing his weak helpless look instantly.

"They took her." Derek told him. Sarah whipped around, glaring at him. The way he had presented it only made it worst.

"You promised you'll keep her safe!" Zander shouted desperately, his hands shooting out to grab Sarah's arms on both sides. His eyes began tearing up. Behind the tears, his eyes were shooting daggers at her. She had never seen so much hate and loathing…

"She is safe!" Sarah insisted, struggling out of Zander's grip to hold his shoulder. She looked calmly into his eyes, "Cameron made them believe that she was on her own. They don't think we are in this with her. I ordered them to lock up her and guard the cell in the meantime-"

"That only made _you_ safe." Zander seethed, "Your ass would be suitably covered after this." His nostrils flared.

Sarah flinched. She glanced around before explaining, "if they believe her story, we can make sure she's safe. They'll still follow our orders."

"No…it's all for you. You're safe…" Zander breathed out angrily.

"Your mother did that sacrifice so we can still maintain some order around here to save her!" Sarah snapped.

She watched as Zander weighed the situations in his mind. Then his head snapped up, his eyes glaring, "They'll kill her…" He furrowed his brows, the hate never leaving his eyes.

"They won't." Sarah assured, "Not without a kill order from me or John."

No matter how hard Sarah pleaded for the boy to understand, she couldn't get through to him. Zander's eyes were fixed in a glare. Sarah looked into them, seeing John's eyes. She never knew her grandson, at such a young age, could feel such hate.

John stepped forward just as Zander stopped, "What is going on?"

Then Zander turned to him, "This is your fault!" He accused, glaring.

"Zander…" John sighed.

"Where have you been?" Sarah demanded.

John turned to Sarah, guilty, "Around. For a walk."

"He's not entirely wrong, y'know." Sarah muttered, "She was looking for you when..." She looked at Zander to continue telling the story she'd missed.

"The soldier, Barthelow…He attacked her. I protected her…" His hands balled up into firm fists, tears that were welling up in his eyes rolled down his cheeks, "and I killed him."

"You what?" John marched forward, grabbing his upper arm viciously from Sarah's arms. Zander struggled as John leaned in to look into his eyes.

"I killed him." Zander glared, pride shining in his eyes. John looked away, appalled by his son's cruelty, "he-"

"Zander…" John gritted his teeth, interrupting him, "You don't have the right to kill people as you like. You _can't _just kill." John growled, eyes burning.

"You didn't see what happened." Zander stepped back away from John's hold, his eyes filled with hurt and disappointment, "You're not there. You were never there." He hissed before he turned on his heels and ran off.

"Zander Connor, you get back here!" John roared across the corridor but Zander never stopped. _Why should he if no one can catch him…_

"John." Sarah furrowed her brows. John turned to her, disappointed with his son, "Barthelow hurt Cameron. He stabbed her. So Zander fought for his mother, when she couldn't do that for herself."

"Cameron's hurt?" John frowned, looking towards the direction where Zander took off. She nodded.

"I wanted to bring her to the infirmary but the soldiers interceded-"

John was already running down the corridor before she could finish.

(Present)

Sarah sighed, pulling her hand away. She couldn't imagine how Zander, a lovable and innocent boy, would kill a man. She'd seen the body for herself. Barthelow's face was beaten to a pulp. It was so swollen that Sarah doubt even his own mother would recognize him. There was blood still flowing from his mouth and his nose. Sarah could tell his nose was badly broken. Whatever it was, 90 percent of his facial bone might be broken or cracked.

Zander was there, glaring at the body as if it were still alive. Sarah could tell the boy was having trouble resisting the urge to kill Barthelow all over again so she ordered the men to bring the body down to the 'morgue' where all the dead were brought to if possible. Sarah was still in dilemma if the soldiers should know who did it but she was certain the soldiers who witnessed it would be more than willing to tell the tale.

She had a hard time coaxing Zander to get back to the quarters for rest. When they arrived there, he refused to let her touch him and the glares never did stop until she forced him down and fatigue shut his eyelids. Only then did the hatred seem to be simmered. Sarah didn't know what she should do; having her grandson hate her was unacceptable, unbearable. She loved him so much.

All she could do was pray that Cameron's return would appease him.

Then Sarah heard a beep and the door slid open.

John ran down the tunnels, to the cells where the prisoners were. So far, they were empty. John never thought Cameron would be the first to fill them. When he arrived, it wasn't difficult to know which cell Cameron was kept in. There were eight men guarded outside, armed. He ran up to them, ignoring the weapons aimed at him. It took a while but they recognized him.

"Sir!" They snapped up into a salute.

"Out of the way, I need to see her." John ordered, fixing his steely glare at them.

"Sir, metal is highly dangerous. And cunning."

"I think I know that, Private. Now out of the way!" John gritted his teeth as they unlocked the bolt and the lock. They opened the door for him and two of them planted themselves just at the entrance, leaving the door open. John walked in cautiously.

He knew this was not a regular cell.

John took in the horrified picture of his love, tied to the ceiling with chains by her hands, the cuffs at her wrists. She was left hanging just away from the ledge which he stood on. Normally, there was something to tie her legs too but there wasn't at this point. John didn't need anymore analyzing to know this was part of his sadistic men's idea as a torture. It hurts, to be held in the air by only your arms and John knew.

Her head was lolled to the side and her lips were paled and chapped dry. She was wearing her fatigues, like the last time he'd saw her. It was only a few hours but she looked so different, so hurt.

All John wanted to do was to dash forward, grabbing her in and removing the chains. He wanted to have her in his arms right now. He wanted to run his fingers over her soft smooth skin which was somehow, bruised despite Sarah promise she'll not be harmed. He didn't miss the blood soaking the fabric at her shoulder and flowing down her arm from her bloody palm. John balled his hands into fists. It was coming and he was ready. It came.

He held his ground, clenching his teeth to stop from crying out. There was a sharp ache in his chest. It pierced his skin and bones, right down to his heart. It was only a matter of time before it shot up into his head. He had to hold her, to know she was fine, breathing.

During his time with Cameron, he'd only come to find out how much he loved her. How connected they were by a bond he didn't think two different entities could build between them much less a human and a machine, physically. He ached, genuinely. John resisted clutching his chest, trying to stop the aching. With experience, he knew it would never fade. Every time he conjure up that picture, his chest would feel as if it had been hit by a bullet and worst come to worse, his entire body would pulsate, going into sharp spasms from the pain.

"Let her down," John ordered, his tone controlled but it was strained.

A soldier shuffled forward, "Sir, she is highly-"

"Let her down, now." John turned to the soldier but his eyes remained on Cameron.

"Sir, we want to make sure you know clearly that she is not Cameron Connor." The soldier said timidly.

John frowned, tearing his eyes from Cameron to look at the soldier. His brows furrowed in confusion but he was careful not to let the soldiers know this.

"We want you to be aware of the fact that she is a machine, who looks like your wife, Sir?"

John pressed his lips together. The made up story was piecing itself together with a little help from the soldiers and John would play along. He wouldn't change anything without Cameron's approval. He'll only listen to her, "I am aware, Private. Let her down."

The private regarded John for a moment before hurrying to follow his orders with help from another soldier. One cautiously pulled Cameron in onto the ledge by the front of her fatigues while the other unshackled her by punching the code into the pad nearby. The cuffs snapped open audibly and Cameron tumbled onto the ledge as the soldier let go of her fatigues. He jumped back, wary. But Cameron lay there, helpless and unmoving.

Without a word, John ran past his men. He dropped to his knees, bringing Cameron's limp body into his embrace. Her soft body felt so fragile under his touch like he remembered. He wondered why others, apart from him, can't see that.

John was aware of the eyes on him as he carried Cameron into his arms. He walked out of the cell unhindered by any of the soldiers. He wanted to bring her to the infirmary but that was virtually impossible to get there without attracting too much attention. Plus, when he get there, he still had to explain to Abigail what this was about. He used the less populated tunnels to get to the Connor's Quarters.

He couldn't stop to comfort her when she groaned out his name. She never once opened her eyes when John made his hurried way to the quarters. He passed the necessary procedures to open the door and he ran in once the door slid open. He paused from going into his room, looking towards Sarah.

Zander barely stirred, still asleep. Sarah glanced towards Cameron before nodding silently. John walked into the room, nudging the door shut softly. He placed Cameron on the table gently, rushing for the first aid kit. Cameron looked terrible in the light. Her complexion was paler and her hands were colder. John opened the first aid kit, pulling out the anaesthesia. He didn't care if he were wasting it on her since Cameron told him not to use it as she doesn't feel it.

John worked quickly. His mind was in a mess.

Things have not worked out as Zander and he had planned initially. They were so confident they had everything covered up, fool-proofed. But John couldn't shake the thought that it was his fault this turned out bad. He shouldn't have left Cameron alone. He shouldn't have taken off, upset with her for 'scaring' him with that 'made-up' situation. John muttered a soft curse as he finished with Cameron's wound.

If he had been there with Cameron instead of taking off like a child, she wouldn't have gone looking for him. Barthelow wouldn't have a chance to get to her. None of this would've happened. John began to wonder if he really was the supposed leader of the resistance. If he couldn't even protect his own wife, how could he win the war against Skynet?

John could not begin to count how many times he had let everyone down; especially Cameron.

He carried Cameron to the bed, pulling the sheets over her. She hardly stirred even after John was sure the anaesthesia had faded off. But her even breathing assured John she was still alive. He sat down by her side, burying his face in his hands.

Although Sarah did her best to hide all the evidence of the matter, with Derek less enthusiastic about helping in that aspect, she could only do so much. It was only a matter of time before words spread and the other soldiers knew. Cameron did her best too. She had reduced the 'damage' done by narrowing the blame down to only her. The soldiers, hopefully, would not doubt John's leadership or Sarah's for that matter. It didn't make that less painful for John. Now, he had to keep a closer eye on Cameron. Even if the resistance knew she was a machine, they were still unaware of the fact she was pregnant and John didn't know how to tell them.

Then there was Zander. His son killed a man, at the young age of ten. He murdered Barthelow by beating him to death. Zander did that and eight soldiers witnessed the cruelty with their own eyes. Zander did it for his mother. But did that make the act less unforgivable? How would the others react to knowing that Zander was capable of such act of cruelty when even his own father almost fainted upon hearing it. But then again, what was John's right to question his son decision when he was never there…when he'd jumped to conclusion and hurt his son, right after he hurt his wife.

John hadn't had the full story of Barthelow's death. He'll hear it from Cameron when she awoke.

Then Cameron stirred. Her hand shifted aimlessly and instantly, John linked their hands in a firm clasp. He leaned forward eagerly. Slowly, Cameron opened her eyes. He waited while she blinked awkwardly to clear her vision. He watched, unmoving.

His eyes followed her every move. Her lips parted and she breathed out, "John, are you alright?"

John frowned, "What?" He'd forgotten about his big upset and runaway episode.

"Are you alright?" Cameron asked again, firmer this time.

"Y-yes." John replied, nodding.

Her face relaxed and she smiled as if she'd learnt the war was over or something important.

"Cameron," John shifted forward, on his knees, "I'm so sorry for walking away. I shouldn't react so seriously to that 'made-up' situation." His shoulders drooped, his eyes downcast in a sincere apology.

"No, I'm sorry. I should not have said that to you." Cameron smiled, hoping it was a bright one and not the bitter one she was feeling. John had no idea how close he was to the truth. John grinned, leaning forward and pressed his face against the side of hers.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." John mumbled.

"Alright, it's my fault." Cameron smiled, "I wouldn't bring it up again." John nodded, satisfied.

"Cameron, what happened?" John pulled away though his hand held her hand firmly and another stroked her arm which was folded across her stomach.

Cameron noticed and smiled, gazing down at their contact. His skin was warm. She took that feeling and implanted it deep in her systems; she memorized the shape of his hand, the sound of his voice. This memory would be in her chip forever, she'll never forget. She couldn't; could she?

"Cameron," John whispered, so that she'll look up at him instead of at his touch.

"I would say 'sorry for getting distracted by this-"

"You should." John interrupted, grinning.

"But I'm not!" Cameron protested, to John's astonishment. He'd never know when Cameron started to do things because she felt like it. The last time they'd ever talked about it, she told him she felt it was necessary. John sighed inwardly. Cameron was like a child. He turned his back on the matter for a second and she's all grown.

"Alright…" John furrowed his brows, still perplex but this was secondary, "What happened? And no digressing this time." He said firmly. Cameron nodded.

She started her story from when he ran off, adding her worry and how she'd actually felt. When she got to the part about Katherine Brewster, a breath got caught in John's chest but Cameron ignored this reaction, continuing with her story. She ended it with the soldiers taking her away from the meeting hall although John expected her to continue on to what happened in the cell. She didn't say anything about that. To him, that was the most crucial part of the story. He wanted to know what those men did to his wife, causing all the bruises on her body.

"I'm worried, John," Cameron spoke after a while of silence.

"About what?" John frowned, puzzled.

Cameron gave a weak cry of exasperation, "Are you listening to the story at all?" She paused to read John's expression but all he did was stare lamely back at her, waiting for her to continue, "Zander wasn't in control of himself back there in the tunnel! He was not the boy I'd known."

John resisted to giving out an exclamation of realization. Truthfully, John didn't give much thought into that. He frantically searched his mind for a reply which Cameron was waiting for.

Before he could answer her, John felt Cameron's hand, cupping his cheek, "What are you thinking of?" Cameron asked, her eyes gazing at him.

He was disorientated immediately, "you." He replied honestly. He couldn't have lied with Cameron showing off her charm like that at him.

"I'm fine." Cameron assured, her thumb stroking the spot beneath his eye gently.

"Um…" was all John could make out as he closed his eyes, completely relaxed.

"But..." Cameron started hesitantly. He opened his eyes, furrowing his brows at her, "Zander, he was different. He was so enraged, like I've never seen before."

With an amused smile, John leaned forward, "Haven't you realized that having you hurt makes both of us mad?"

Cameron took a deep breath, unsure if she should feel happy or worried. She settled for the middle of both, "Well, both of you shouldn't be." She couldn't help but smile.

"That's not for you to decide." John smirked, pecking her on her cheek, "And don't worry about Zander. Trust me, it's natural he wants to protect you, although he did overreact by…killing Barthelow." John shrugged. Cameron could see he was a little worried himself, he was feigning it for her sake.

She didn't want to make it difficult for John. She stroked John's cheek with her fingers with a smile, nodding.

"And, that story you made up…that pretend situation," John started.

"What about it?"

"I have to state a fact," John paused, gently brushing aside a strand of stray hair, "You are the love of my life. There's no one for you to replace."

"You are saying that now but in another future I-" Cameron ranted off quickly only to be silenced when John placed a finger on her lips.

"There is no other future. This is the only one worth living and remembering." John smiled, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"John…" Cameron sighed, patting his shoulder.

Then John jumped up all of a sudden, "I owe our son an explanation…and an apology…"

Later, John had to go away to settle the big problem about Barthelow's death, Cameron's identity being revealed and Zander's abilities. He kissed Cameron on her forehead, promising he'll be back before taking off, leaving Cameron in the care of Sarah. Zander was still asleep with his head on Sarah's lap when John left.

He walked down the corridor briskly, feeling the hairs on his neck prickled uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say to them. John took a little comfort in knowing Ellison, Sean (who knew Cameron is a terminator), Derek and maybe John Henry would be there. Cameron's absence also made him cranky, uneasy and exposed. He wanted to kick himself for thinking like that. _Cameron is my wife! Not my protector anymore! Get that into your head John Connor! You have to protect her!_

He arrived at the Main Square. Everyone was there, all standing. They turned on the arrival of John. He nodded to Derek and Ellison, feeling even more pressurized without John Henry there to back him up. Sean, who was still a little cautious of Cameron after knowing she's a machine beforehand, was mixed among the others; looking forward to the official explanation. John made eye contact and Sean nodded to him inconspicuously. John assumed he must have been convincing the others too.

"Sir, we want to know if you are aware of the fact that our Second in Command, Cameron Connor, was replaced by a machine." The private, who was guarded outside the cell and the same one who 'arrested' Cameron, spoke.

John turned to him, zeroing in with a cold stare, "No. If I did, what would I be doing around it?" John added with a mutter, hating himself. Cameron had forced him to recite it, reminding him time and again what the consequences would be if the rest knew he was a 'metal-lover'. Despite John's assurance that he didn't mind being labeled one, he did love her and would not be ashamed of it. But as John had said before, she's one stubborn cyborg.

Murmurs arose in the crowds.

"I know you would be asking if Zander Connor is one of them. No. Paul Barthelow was killed by my son and I am well aware of that." John paused, "But he thought…that machine…was his mother. Barthelow attacked first and he defended that machine. But we will not terminate her for the simple reason that we'll need metal on our side to win this war. I will keep her under strict surveillance. From today onwards, you are ordered to stand down when you see her. She will be your second in command…"

Objection arose, "B-but why?!"

"Cameron Connor was a hero, she was my wife." John hesitated, he felt uncomfortable talking about someone who was well and alive like that, especially someone he loved, "and I loved her." He didn't know what came over him but suddenly, emotions flooded over and took over his mind. He began picturing the lie he was cooking up, "The machines took her from me." He looked up from the ground to realize the square, filled with so many soldiers, was silent. They all looked at him, faces carrying sympathy and some of the females were tearing up.

Without another word, John turned and left the Square. As he left, his hand caught a tear which dripped off the tip of his chin.

Zander stirred. He felt something. Abruptly, his eyelids flew open with a look so strong that it could pass as a glare. He sat up. He heard a gasp and turned with an angry glare.

Sarah was there, surprised but her posture composed. There was an awkward silence as they both stared, unsure what to say.

Then Zander caught it. He lifted it nose into the air and whiffed. His eyes darted around in suspicion before he turned to Sarah for a confirmation. She looked puzzled. Without waiting for the reply he wanted, Zander shot up from the couch, using his sense of smell as a guide. As he thought, he led to his parent's room. He didn't bother knocking and the door wasn't locked.

He burst in, standing there. His hand still on the doorknob. Cameron was there, on the bed beneath the blanket. A bright smile spread across his face as he closed the door behind him softly. He tiptoed to her and crouched down by her bedside. Her eyes were closed with one of her arm folded across her stomach and another by her side.

"Mom…" Zander whispered, leaning closer. Cameron opened her eyes, smiling, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Her reply was simple and easy to comprehend but that made him even more uneasy somehow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Zander broke their eye contact, examining her arm. There were thick purplish-blue blotches, running up and down her arm. There were also cuts, "What have they done to you?"

"Zander," Cameron placed her hand on his shoulder, "You killed a man." She knew how brutal that sounds and she took the opportunity, watching his reaction. He was unresponsive; or less hysterical than John were after he killed Sarkissian. She was appalled.

"It's okay Mom," Zander croaked out, "I will kill him, again if it protects you." He offered. Cameron was taken aback. She'd never wanted Zander to turn out this way. Does growing up knowing about the apocalypse turn you into a monster? John didn't turn out that way but then again, he is John Connor… Cameron didn't know what's happened but she knew that she'd created a monster.

"No." She stated firmly, "You have to stop this; you have to learn to take control of whoever it was there in that tunnel, who killed Barthelow." She stated, staring into his eyes.

"What? Why?" Zander furrowed his brows but an exhilarated smile spread across his lips, "Whoever it was in that tunnel didn't need controlling. He'll protect you! I can protect you. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Protect the people? Isn't that what my name says?"

"You are not supposed to protect me! You are supposed to protect your father!" Cameron reminded harshly. Zander blinked, surprised. Cameron could see he still didn't realize what he did wrong. Without a word, his hand shot out and brushed against the rough white bandage on her other hand. Cameron glanced at it. She'd grabbed the blade of Zander's knife by accident when she was trying to stop him.

"Mom…" Zander whimpered, his brows rising as he fell into a difficult position, "But I want to protect you too…"

"I don't need protecting." Cameron told him desperately, "I'm supposed to protect your father but I'm more of a liability! Look at me! So I need you, to protect him. Please."

Zander looked down, his eyes wild with confusion, "O-okay." He replied, whimpering, looking as if he were close to tears.

"To protect your father you need to have control over whoever killed Barthelow." Cameron said softly.

"I don't know how." Zander mumbled, his eyes still downcast.

"Look inside yourself. I know you can hold it." Cameron ran her hand over his chest, "When you see anyone hurt or in danger, it'll come out but you can control it. That is not you Zander."

"I'll try…" Zander mumbled, "Dad would not approve of this."

"He never has." Cameron rolled her eyes. With a smile, Cameron reached up, ruffling his hair like when he was young. This time, Zander didn't evade that even if he did see that coming. He grinned, laying his head down on her abdomen. Cameron chuckled, smoothing out his hair. He closed his eyes, still smiling, "Zander?" She waited till he opened his eyes then she continued, "I need you to stay by your father's side. Your whole life and protect him."

"I think I still have enough sense to do that for my own father. But that doesn't mean I must put him before you right?" Zander asked quickly, suddenly nervous.

Cameron hesitated. Asking Zander to choose between John and her would be like asking John to choose between Sarah and her. Although John chose her but Cameron knew it hurt him so much that if she wasn't there, he wouldn't have lived ten years without Sarah, "It means…that if John and I are both in life-threatening situation." She steeled herself to tell him this and then to see his reaction, "you have to save him...he saves mankind. Your father can create a better world than what has happened." Cameron smiled.

"I wouldn't live there if you don't. I'm sure Dad would say the same." Zander said stiffly.

"I know both you and your father so well. And you're stronger than he is." Cameron's smile faded, "I need you to support him if I'm not there to do so. You have to take my place. Love him and talk to him. Protect him with your life."

Zander furrowed his brows, and he blinked, "Is that why I'm here? To give my life for him?"

"No. I love you. But you know that this is more important than either of us." Cameron replied, "You are not born with a mission. You are born to be someone special. Do you know how special you are?" She brushed his overly long fringe from his face.

Zander smiled, "Yeah. I know."

"So you'll do as I say."

He furrowed his brows deeply for a moment before he shot her a smirk, "I knew there has to be a reason for me to defy your direct instructions!"

"Zander…" Cameron shot him a reproachful look. Zander's grin vanished as he gulped, "I'm serious…you have to remember that no one else is more important than John Connor." Her fingers brushed his cheek gently.

Zander frowned, pushing into her touch as he looked at her, "Why are you saying this? I won't let anything happen to you."

"That's my line." Cameron pouted playfully but Zander was having none of that.

"Your smile is different. Your eyes, they don't light up like they use to when you're really happy." Zander muttered his observation, "And your forehead is wrinkled…all the time…" His hand flew up in an attempt to smoothen them out, "They wrinkle when you're upset…"

Cameron was a little caught of guard with everything he had collated just from her simple attempt at humor. She kept her posture, desperately holding her panic, "I'm fine." She removed his hand from her face.

"Are you sure?" Zander narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." Cameron assured him, a little too quickly and she knew that Zander noticed it. He pursed his lips.

"Must I threaten you?" Zander demanded.

"No." Cameron replied calmly, "There's nothing wrong, yet…but no matter what, I promise, I'll always be with you."

"You promised, so I'll believe you." Zander grinned, satisfied. Cameron chuckled, stroking the back of head. Then both of them turned to the door as it opened a crack. Zander stiffened.

Sarah peered in, catching Cameron's eye.

"Sarah." Cameron greeted softly. Sarah blinked, stepping in and closing the door behind her. She seemed at lost for words. Cameron deduced it was the fact that she was a machine. Although she didn't say so, that's something Sarah, unlike John, can never see past. She bet Sarah had never visited a terminator in bed before.

"Erm…did the soldiers kick your ass or something?" Sarah asked casually.

Cameron smiled, glancing at Zander's rigid expression, "Yes. They 'kicked my ass'."

Sarah forced a smile, "You need Abigail here or…"

"No." Cameron replied hurriedly.

"I meant for the baby." Sarah added, ignoring Zander's low growl as she continued unhindered, "and a little for you, if you need it."

"The baby is fine. I won't let anything happen." Cameron stated simply, amused as Sarah looked away, shifting from one foot to the other. She seemed awfully uncomfortable, "I'm fine too. You can leave if you…need to." She noticed humans like Sarah seemed to feel better if what they do is necessary instead of for their own comfort. She was really a soldier.

Sarah looked at Cameron, seemingly considering the offer but then she turned. Walking awkwardly to the chair at the study table, Sarah pulled it over and sat down with it positioned beside the bed, offering both of them a smile.

John watched her sleep.

She was hugging onto his arm. She was so close to him that he could feel her warm breath on his bare chest. John sighed, running his hand down her smooth back, massaging it as best as he could without waking her. She was having these restless nights, tossing and turning, resulting in a slight muscle fatigue though it wasn't really inflicting pain but she told him it was annoying. But John liked to think that she just wanted him to touch her.

He'd help her wash up just moments ago and she seemed to be pretty insistent with having him feel her up. He was aroused but not that desperate as to pacify her hormones, if she had any, when she was injured. Cameron easily forgets these things. It amused John to remind himself she's a terminator. He was pretty sure the last time he remembered, they don't do these things. They had better things to engage in; like going to kill people, for example.

He smiled to himself which quickly developed into a full grin as Cameron mumbled. Curious, he leaned down. He couldn't make out what she was saying but she was frowning and her eyebrows furrowed. John smiled, kissing her on her cheek gently…and again and again.

Cameron stirred, the furrows between her brows deeper, "John?" she mumbled, her arms squeezing his arm as she pressed her face into his shoulder. He felt her eyelashes brush his shoulder as her eyes fluttered open. He imagined her blinking with every light brush he felt. His smile became a grin again as Cameron pulled away, propping her chin up on his shoulder, "why aren't you sleeping?" She whispered.

John turned to her, kissing her on her lips, "I'm not tired."

"Yes you are." Cameron insisted, getting comfortable again, "Your eyes are telling me that." She leaned back.

John welcomed her with open arms, letting rest her head on his shoulder blade as his arm wrapped around her shoulder, "Even if I were, I'd rather spent the night watching over you…it's good for my eyes…" Cameron giggled, wrapping her arm around his waist, "and…what were you dreaming of?"

Cameron looked up, "I didn't."

"You did." John objected neutrally, "You're starting to talk in your sleep." He pointed out.

"I don't remember what I said. Maybe if I checked my files I-" John stopped her abruptly as he placed a finger on her lips lightly.

"You are officially not allowed to talk like that. You'll scare the baby." John pouted. Cameron watched, mimicking his pout with her adorable signature one. Her warm brown eyes rounded, shiny as tears threatened to well up. Her slender brows shot up in distress and her lower lips trembled. John's heart melted.

He reached up with his hands frantically, genuine worry controlling his actions, cupping her face. Cameron threw her head back and laughed.

John frowned, "Don't do that…" He muttered, making her laugh even harder. He listened to her laugh, hugging her tighter. She seemed so fragile and breakable under his thick muscular arms but her sigh of contentment only made him squeeze her tighter.

"John…" She breathed out, her voice husky. He tilted his head to kiss her deeply. John felt her arms maneuver out from his embrace easily and grabbed the sides of his face greedily. John shifted his hands to his hips, pulling it towards him and grinding his groin against hers. She moaned, sliding her fingers to the back of his head and unsuccessfully attempting to grab his hair. It was getting long from when he last cut them in the forest but still not long enough.

She complained briefly with a huff but it was cut short when John pressing his mouth to hers.

"John," Cameron moaned. This was one of those times when John could definitely take pleasure in hearing her call him every 20 seconds. He grunted, pressing her body to his. They broke off, both taking in their much needed/wanted supply of oxygen. Cameron pressed in for more after two deep breaths but John wasn't done. He held her at bay, settling for a hug instead.

"You need your sleep." John croaked, still overwhelmed by the ecstasy and adrenaline flowing through his veins. His heart beat quickly, supply him more blood in anticipation for what's to come. As much as he wanted it now, he knew Cameron needed to recover in peace first. After all, it's his fault she got hurt in the first place; it didn't seem right to John that he should have his fill while she was so weak and hurt.

"Is something wrong?" Cameron demanded, not at all sounding unstable after that, unlike John who was still recovering and trying to find his calm and collected voice.

"You're hurt…" John mumbled, keeping his voice as low as possible. He didn't want to sound like a squirm.

Cameron blinked as if he'd slapped her. She withdrew from his touch, evidently hurt badly, for reasons John couldn't understand. He frowned as she ripped his arms from around her. She sat up and her hand flew up to her shoulder wound and she yanked off the bandage. John yelped, jerking forward to grab her before she could've done that but she already did.

The bloodied knife wound was still there, naturally. Underneath, the chrome skeleton she had stood out from the blood. It sparkled. John's eyes widened but not with disgust or fear. He dove out of bed, pulling out the medical kit. The wound had started to bled again. John had had a hard time stopping it before. He yanked out the box of gauze and took it out. He got ready to paste it over Cameron's wound when she slapped his hand away.

"Does this disgust you?" Cameron asked, defiantly.

"No. It doesn't. It hurts me. You're bleeding." John replied frantically.

"John, I knew, it was hard enough for you to have fell in love with a machine. Much less look at the inner and work at it. It's hard for you." Cameron mumbled, "To see _me_. The real me."

"I do _see_ you!" John gritted his teeth, getting more and more impatient as more and more blood flowed out from the open wound, "What do I have to do to prove this?!"

"I do know you love me, John." Cameron mumbled, "But sometimes, I also know how hard this must be for you to see this."

"Of course this is hard!" John growled, watching as Cameron flinched, "You are hurting. I am hurting!" Cameron didn't reply, still even as John rounded the bed, kneeling down by her side. He brought the gauze up, ready to paste it over the wound. Cameron's once warm eyes were glazed with tears but she was still, there was no resistance. John paused. Then he got up and pressed his lips to her wound, careful not to touch the flesh. He felt the cool endoskeleton on his lips. Lightly kissing it, he withdrew, covering it with the gauze.

When he looked up at Cameron, she looked surprised. John smiled, ignoring the taste of Cameron's blood on his tongue. It had a normal metallic tang to it. Cameron reached out with her hand, cupping his cheek. He felt her thumb brush his cheek, wiping off the blood.

"See? I do see you, I love _you_." John smiled, "I wouldn't want a human woman with your face, not ever. It wouldn't be you…just on the surface maybe…but not the same. It'd never be the same to me."

"You're right…" She nodded, distractedly as if she'd just woken up from sleep, "I'm being stupid…" She looked down. Her brows furrowed, disturbed, "John…" She looked up, grabbing his arm.

"Cameron, it's alright." John leaned forward, his tone soft, "Maybe just the baby getting to your head. How do you feel?" He tucked stray hair behind her ear gently.

"I can't sit still. John." Cameron grumbled, apparently restless.

"Shh." John cooed, "Don't think about it." He got up and kept the medical kit then quickly tucked himself under the blanket. He remembered Cameron's temper was a little off when she had Zander but this time, it seemed to be much earlier, and a little more dramatic. The last time, having Zander only made her scold him for leaving the cap of the toothpaste off but this time, this child is making her angry and she's losing her confidence.

"John." She muttered aimlessly as he pulled her back into his arms. She lay down, more than willing to be close to him, "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean that…I didn't want…" Her voice trailed off as she muttered, "What am I saying? John," Cameron looked up anxiously, her eyes reflecting way too much energy, "Am I losing my mind?" The innocence was back.

John laughed, "No." He brought up both hands and cupped her face, "the baby is making you cranky and screwing with your head so stop listening to that and listen to me."

"Not that it's telling me anything but that's harder to ignore something inside you than you think." Cameron grumbled.

"I didn't think it'll be easy or I wouldn't ask you to do it." John grinned. Cameron laughed, back to her normal self, "Mrs. Connor had got to have some Connor in her too y'know. It's not an excuse."

Cameron chuckled, kissing John on the neck.

"Alright. Go to sleep. It's harder to control things when you're tired. You'll feel better in the morning. Trust me…" John whispered.

"But you want me…" Cameron protested seductively into his ear, her hand brushing over him.

"Cameron," John gritted his teeth, pulling away her hand from administering her seduction techniques. That would be when things go really wild.

"Don't you find me desirable?" Cameron's brows shot up and her eyes soften.

He sipped in some oxygen while he could, "Yes," John sighed, "But…not this, tonight. I want this more than you do. I would hurt you and it would be ugly…"

Cameron pouted, burying her face into his shoulder and soon, falling asleep.

John stayed there for a while, slipping in and out of his slumber. When the sun was almost up, judging from the time, John extracted himself from Cameron and took a bathe. He needed to talk to a particular person. He got dressed in his fatigues and tied his boots quietly; watching Cameron for any movement but there was none. She was dead asleep.

He risked it and kissed her on her jaw before leaving. John checked on Zander, finding the boy curled up in bed. He left the room, knowing taking another step would just result in a punch, if he were lucky. John walked briskly to the control centre. It was empty of any personals, apart from John Henry, as usual.

John walked in, not bothering to knock or warn John Henry of his entrance. But when he peered over his shoulder to see what was on the screen, John was shocked. He blinked, not believing his eyes.

"_Put down the knife. Or I will kill you."_

"_No!" _

"_Let me go!"_

"_Zander! Stop…I said stop!"_

John could hear the audio too. He watched as his son went berserk on Barthelow. He watched the exchange between Cameron and Zander. Then finally, Cameron's screams filled the control centre and John saw Zander killing Barthelow.

John gritted his teeth, balling his hands into fists. Barthelow deserves to be dead…

"John Henry, you saw everything!" John seethed, glaring at the back of his head, "Why didn't you help?" John demanded.

John Henry was quiet for a moment as the tape paused on it's own but John knew the AI was behind it, "You needed to learn. That a price comes with having Cameron by you. You seek comfort from her but there would be something you have to sacrifice for that blessing." John Henry said, turning around. "She's always there for you, to protect you. This is a dangerous relationship Mr Connor." John Henry said blankly, "Between a man and machine. You are John Connor. You might make this work for your end but not for Cameron's end."

John furrowed his brows in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"The pain…" John Henry turned to the screen which was paused on Cameron.

"What pain?" John demanded, getting anxious.

"That would not be your concern. That's Cameron's concern." John Henry shot John a crooked smile, "The question for you is, are you willing to sacrifice many things in exchange for just…Cameron?"

John paused, disturbed, "I will sacrifice everything for her…" John mumbled. Now he realized what Cameron really meant to him but he could not imagine what he'd have to sacrifice.

John stopped outside Zander's door, unable to move. He needed to talk to Zander, for so many things but most important to thank and to apologies to Zander.

Finally, he pulled himself together and opened the door. Zander was already up and sitting in bed, the gun in his hand. In the dark, John couldn't tell if the safety was off. Either way, he approached Zander.

"Zander?" John stood opposite the bed. When his son finally turned around, that blank mask on his face. One that doesn't possess any family love or even recognition but his eyes told John he was listening to whatever that was said.

"I'm so sorry, for jumping to conclusions. I know, it was my fault." John said softly, praying for a response. Zander was famous for ignoring anyone he disliked, since he was a baby. He wouldn't spit in your face but he wouldn't acknowledge your presence either.

It took a while but finally, Zander turned around in bed to face John, "I was protecting her." He stated, "She was trying to stop me…but I don't know why." He gritted his teeth.

John stood there, unable to formulate any reply to that.

"And then, she told me I was wrong. I shouldn't have killed the man. But I couldn't let him kill her…" Zander frowned, confused.

"Zander," John started, "I know how difficult this is and complicated for you but I did the same thing when I was about your age. I killed a man for my mother…and I was affected by it…"

"I'm not…" Zander steeled his eyes, "Not even now. I don't even feel a tinge of guilt for killing that man…" He spat.

"I know," John mumbled, "I killed for your mother too."

"You know something else?" Zander looked up.

"Huh?" John frowned.

"There are some things worst than death."

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! This story is sort of on hiatus but not really? It'll be taking more of a lax pace and I'll write when I have the inspiration. This may also be draggy due to the Harry Potter fanfiction I'm doing simultaneously! I apologise to all you readers out there! Hope this chapter was satisfactory!

Alex: Thank you! Glad to know someone is reading this after all this time (:

Litbitnurse87: That's really something, considering this series is really long and dragged out longer than I expected. FITB is the great dip in their relationship and that is exactly what I wanted, glad it gives you the chill! ;) I wouldn't say it's on hiatus, I'll just write whenever I have the time and I'm more lax on this now.

Savannah123: Hi! Glad to know you loved it! Here's the update, hope it didn't disappoint!

James: Thank you!

Lithiummessiah: Thank you! Glad you liked it!

Yetikiller: Glad you loved it! It always makes me happy to know readers like what they're reading!

Rnbm: Glad to know you like them, it was quite a huge risk! Thank you!

Vox: He will! Thanks for the review!

EvilTheLast: Thank you! Sorry about the ridiculously late update! Hope you haven't forgotten about this story! I'm sort of going on a write as the inspiration comes, so it might be slow going! Those two stories are exactly the one I'm trying to find a chance to address and link! About the T-1000, they would be involved in much later in the story. Thanks for the review!

XxDeathStarxX: Thank you! Hope John didn't disappoint! I wanted to mix some of the main timeline in there too and hope to up the relevance apart from the characters and the concept of the story; which explains Kate's presence.

Grimjowx: Haha! Thanks for your review! Hope you got your major ass kicking down (to those 8)

Scaryrobots: Glad you enjoyed it!

Lee: As sadistic as it sounds, I'm glad my story touched you! Thank you!

Thelexy: Sorry if I ruined Christmas! To me, Cameron will always do what she thinks is best for John, which is away from robots and how she will do harm to his relationship with the human soldiers (which is undoubtedly very important for a leader). No matter how John feels, she'll always take in mind his physical and social wellbeing, rather than emotional; after all, that's what she sees and thus what she thinks is important. Sorry this is so long!

Morded: Cameron didn't want to cause anymore havoc than she already did and Sarah is helping so she decides to oblige, I like to think Cameron is smart that way ;) You'll have to wait and see but Kate is there to up the relevance this timeline is to the original, no promises if there would be a triangle! I wouldn't wanna write another FITB too, haha! Thanks for the amazing review!


	5. Chapter 5: Gray

Chapter 5: Gray

John left Zander's room, at his wits' end to change the boy's mindset but at least he somewhat mended that relationship. Zander was being less difficult than he normally would be. Zander is a soldier. But he still had a long way to go and lots to learn about life and John intend to help him embrace each and every one of them.

He opened the door and on the bed, Cameron was still asleep. She was lying on her side, her brows knitting together and her lips muttered something incoherent. He watched as her eyes wandered aimlessly under her eyelid. He knelt down beside her, watching. Whatever she was dreaming threw her into distress as the furrows between her brows deepened and her breathing came in short sharp gasps.

Then her hands flew down to her belly. John shot out his hand and caught hers midway, "The baby's fine. Cameron…wake up." He squeezed her hand, waiting in anticipation as she went still. Her eyelids fluttered open and she stared at John, confused. He looked at her, taking in her confused and hurt expression before realization smoothen everything out, "It's a dream…" He assured her.

"Huh…" Cameron mumbled in response, distracted.

"What is it about?" John asked gently, wanting to put her mind off of it.

"You…" Cameron answered.

"I'm always in your head?" John smiled.

"You're always in my dreams…" Cameron closed her eyes, smiling widely. John chuckled, cupping her face gently and pecking her on her forehead. .

"If something happens to you…I would want to know." John stated firmly. Cameron blinked.

"Then there's nothing to know..." Cameron replied, as she leaned forward to give John a brief kiss. She slid off the bed with ease and went straight for the bathroom. Plus, the first time in years, she shut the bathroom door on him. John took a deep breathe, pulling himself up and sat on the bed. He could still feel the warmth from her body on the bed. John leaned over, burying his face in his hands.

Later that day, Cameron accompanied John to the mass hall where soldiers glared at Cameron, some cautiously some with the look to kill. Her wound wasn't completely healed so on that day, John was extremely jumpy and protective around Cameron. They finished their breakfast and John decided to bring Cameron back to the quarters and stay there with her for the rest of their lives if it would keep her safe.

"Cameron…" John walked out from the bathroom, seeing Cameron sitting on the bed, looking down at her belly with her head cocked, "What's wrong?" He frowned, sitting down beside her. She didn't respond to him but continued to stare at her belly. John followed her stare. She was wearing the worn fatigue but underneath, John could imagine the bulge that would become more obvious in a few more months, "Cameron." John got impatient and touched her on her shoulder.

Cameron hesitated, looking up at John, "I felt something." She said, looking thoroughly fearful and puzzled.

"What?" John frowned.

"I feel…" Her voice trailed off.

John let out a hesitant and nervous chuckle, "Maybe it's the baby shifting? I know it's not time yet but-"

Cameron didn't let John's ramble finish. She stood up abruptly, one hand on her abdomen.

"Cameron-" John started, reaching out to coax her back to the bed when she took another step to the door.

"I'm fine, don't follow me." She said firmly before walking out of the door briskly. John furrowed his brows, watching worriedly as she disappeared from his sight. He could only hope she'll be back into his arms before his heart leap out of his mouth from anxiety.

Cameron rushed out and practically ran to the command centre. The soldiers she passed sneered or glared at her. No one greeted, smiled or salute her but that was least of her concerns. It just felt normal to her. This was always how it was back then in the future with John.

She arrived at the command centre, happy to find that no one had returned from their morning break. John Henry sat at the controls, fiddling with something Cameron could not see. She approached him.

"Hello. How can I help you today Cameron?" John Henry spoke without look up. Cameron walked up to him and stood beside him.

"I need to speak to Weaver." Cameron said.

"Ms Weaver is assigned to Serrano." John Henry looked up at her, puzzled.

"I know that but I need to speak to her. Now." Cameron glanced at the computer. John Henry hesitated but eventually turned to the computer and started to establish connection. She waited impatiently, watching John Henry. Then he turned to her.

"It is unsafe to do so at the moment." John Henry said.

Cameron pursed her lips, "You were doing the connection just now." She insisted.

"I decided it was unsafe." John Henry replied simply. Cameron grinded her teeth angrily. John Henry looked at for a moment before speaking, "You can talk to me. I know what is happening. Ms Weaver had already informed me of your condition-"

Cameron snapped her attention to him instantly, glaring. She had no idea of the crowd who knew. She thought it was only Weaver, "You are not to tell John." Cameron leaned over, ordering. John Henry gave her a stiff nod.

"You can talk to me." John Henry offered, glancing at the chair beside him. Cameron walked to it and sat down slowly.

"Did you know that Weaver gave me back my control over the pain I feel?" She started hesitantly.

"Yes. She told me that you asked for it personally to further protect Mr Connor." John Henry recited mechanically.

"Huh…" Cameron nodded, "It's not working." She paused, "I feel everything even if I tell myself I don't…even if I use that ability to suppress the pain…"

John Henry's eyes glazed over as he seem to process what he heard.

"Did you hear what I said?" Cameron probed him urgently.

"Yes I heard." John Henry looked up at her. He watched as she glanced to the door, "You don't trust yourself." He commented.

"What?" Cameron turned her attention back to him.

"Your senses…as a machine." John Henry explained, turning his head to one side but his eyes on her constantly.

"I…" Cameron started to protest but then realized she didn't know what to say.

"You're more than a machine now no matter how we change you on the outside, you could never revert to act like that machine again." John Henry said.

"I am a machine." Cameron growled, "I came here for help about this."

"I am helping you." John Henry cocked his head, "The life inside of you goes against the addition of a machinery to help you suppress the ability to feel pain."

Cameron bit her lips.

"We can make that go away." John Henry offered.

"How?" She looked up, demanding, her hand holding the handle turning white.

"To kill the baby you're carrying." John Henry stated, "Ms Weaver has gone an extra mile to make sure it isn't dead. We can kill it, and then, you can protect John Connor."

Cameron's brows furrowed together and she bit down on her lips hard, "You're asking me to kill him?" She looked down at her belly, spotting the slight bulge under her fatigues which she spent hours pressing her hands on and looking at herself in the mirror, if John was not with her. He'd worry if he saw her do it but somehow, she felt happy when she does it. It was almost like John was there but she knew, she loved the child in her now.

It was early, too early for it to kick her or even have a heartbeat yet. She didn't know if the baby was shocked or traumatized, but she felt it nudge her in the side just now when she was sitting on the bed. It was telling her something, like Zander always wanted to when he kicked from inside her. He'd kicked exceptionally hard on the day he was born, he was ready then.

This child felt different to Cameron. At the time she had Zander, she was fearful that John would hate her for it and even considered the possibility of getting rid of 'it'. But now, it was so different to look at Zander and imagine what would've happened to their lives if she did that; what her unborn child would look like.

"I…" Cameron hesitated, "can't do that…" She realized.

"And John Connor? You'll leave him unprotected? You'll let him die?" John Henry frowned, "I don't understand."

"I love him."

"I was told…"

"I want to protect him…"

"You told me."

"But I can't sacrifice my child…" Cameron mumbled.

"You did. You told Zander…" John Henry reminded. Cameron snapped up, glaring at John Henry, "If you kill the child, you can be a machine again to protect John Connor and you will not have to die."

"That sounds like a good ending…if I sacrifice my child." Cameron swallowed, unable to come up with how to explain this, "But John would need him, or her, and Zander too. If I weren't here."

John Henry frowned, "I don't understand. You want to protect him but-"

"I do and I can. It's if I will." Cameron interrupted, gazing thoughtfully at the controls.

John Henry considered her answer before he looked up in realization, "You'll die in both endings if you do not remove the child now."

"Yes." Cameron looked at him, smiling faintly.

Cameron walked back to the quarters, thinking the way back. She was beginning to enjoy talking to John Henry, maybe because his thoughts were innocent and childlike, it reminded her of herself. Maybe when she had the time later on, when she is heavily pregnant (which is also a time John would announce her a 'vegetable'), she'd sit with him and spark some conversation.

However, the question of whether she'll last till then still stands so right now, she had her face to compose before meeting John. She took a deep breath, realizing she's at the door before opening it. John was seated on the bed, deep frown on his face. He looked up, his face brightening instantly. She watched stoically as he ran to her, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Where've you been?" John asked, "You shouldn't go out there so often. It's dangerous." He brushed aside stray hair from her face.

"It's been like this, in the future I'm from. It was then." Cameron assured, brushing his arm. They stood there for a while longer, caressing each other gently, "I heard you sent a rescue squad out." Cameron commented casually.

John was instantly tensed, "Yeah, I did." He replied, sounding cautious. Cameron concentrated on rubbing the sore muscles on his arm as he continued, "Did John Henry tell you?"

"Yes." Cameron nodded, leaning on his chest. She felt John let out a breath he held and relaxed.

"Are you mad that I didn't consult you first?" John asked experimentally.

"No." Cameron shook her head, "You're John Connor. It's your decision to make."

"Well…you're-" John was cut off as his radio burst into life.

"Connor, the rescue squad radioed in with news. They're arriving here now." John recognized Ellison's voice. Glaring at it grudgingly for a moment, he gave in and reluctantly let go of Cameron to get to his radio. John picked it up.

"Copy that." He muttered and switched it off. Looking towards Cameron, he shot her an apologetic look.

"I can help you with that." Cameron smiled, walking off.

"No need." John called after her, sweeping up his gun and radio before dashing after her and taking her hand in his. They exchanged a smile, heading straight for the entrance. The moment they left their quarters, Cameron roughly broke the contact between them despite John's persistence. She pushed him forward and trailed behind him, almost pitifully, in John's eyes.

He constantly looked back at her with the look of a kicked puppy on his face but the stoic look was what he was receiving. Soldiers greeted John but shot Cameron a disgusted look. She remained quiet to their insults or rudeness but then again, she had practice.

Every time John heard an insult, it took a world of determination to hold in the urge to resort to violence. The incident that happened hit everyone hard. John hardly see Zander anymore. That boy ran off to the other side of Crystal Peak, spending so much time with Ryan. John tried to talk to Zander in the Mass Hall but he glared at John and shrugged away his touch. The only time John got to be close to him was when Zander sat by Cameron in the privacy of the quarters, where Cameron could touch her son and kiss him away from soldier's eyes.

The incident had resulted in many things happening. With John's announcement to the people, the Connor's life had changed so much it was hard to keep up. Now Zander could only be close to Cameron in the Connor's quarters. Outside, Cameron was a piece of metal which everyone had to pretend to be cold to, just to keep up the act to live up to John's speech. Also because of that speech, Zander hated his father, although Cameron insisted that he just needed time to get use to it, just like how she was used to it.

Sarah was quiet about his matter so far. She was kept busy trying to organise things within the resistance. When John and Cameron were 'unavailable', it was up to her to make the decisions.

They soon arrived at the entrance, the plane which just arrived was already there. John watched as the ramp was lowered. The bay was filled with armed soldiers.

Gradually, civilians began to fill out from the plane. They wore torn and tattered clothes, some of them were injured which was what kept Abigail and her assistants busy the whole time. Cameron watched each of them, her HUD put into use. She observed each and everyone of their mannerism. Mostly, they were fidgety, or twitchy was how many of soldiers would put it. They glanced here and there, not daring to breathe too loudly in case it set off the soldiers.

John watched the exchange between the rescued civilians and the resistance's sentry guards and the dogs carefully. Then the injured were brought to Abigail and her team while the unharmed ones were brought to the civilian tunnels. Cameron shifted her position so that she was between John and the passing civilians.

It took a while but that made John restless. Watching people file into the tunnels were boring and it only brought more problems for John to think about, like how they are supposed to support so many civilians with their supplies. He turned and instead began looking through the soldiers he had in the bay. He recognized Samuels, the young techcom soldier which just passed the strict training put down by Sean. This one was stubborn but loyal to the resistance. Sean mentioned him to John. Despite the lack of talent, Sean believed this guy could make it to a high position.

John looked for Sarah and Derek but was a little crestfallen for them not to be there. He wanted to ask them about how the other soldiers are taking the revealing of Cameron's nature. He turned back to look at the backview of Cameron.

She wore a navy blue jumpsuit, holding her rifle stiffly. John marveled at how smooth and wavy her hair looked, how her slim legs look even underneath the jumpsuit and her-

His thoughts were rudely interrupted as a soldier barked roughly to a civilian who seemed to have strayed away from the bunch of civilians entering the tunnel. John turned and stared at it, scrutinizing the civilian. Cameron seemed to be staring at the same guy too. He had short-cropped hair, dark eyes and sinewy limbs. He seemed to be staring at John too but who wasn't. John looked different from the others.

As he passed them, before John can stop her, Cameron shot out quickly like a python and grabbed the civilian by the arm. Her small hand seemed so fragile on his thick arm but with one yank, he was out of the queue of people and on his knees.

He cried out as his knees hit the concrete floor. The other soldiers glared at Cameron as she pressed the muzzle of her rifle to his temple, "who are you?" She demanded coldly, or so how John heard it; to others, it would've just been the mechanical voice.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He cried out hysterically, staring wide-eyed at the impressive big gun Cameron had held to him.

She nudged his head with it roughly, "Who are you?" Cameron demanded again.

"Terry Reds!" He cried out frantically.

"You're lying." Cameron narrowed her eyes at him and she looked up for support, something the machine in her would never do. For a moment, everything tipped over. All she saw was doubt, sneering and glaring from everyone else. But her attention was focused on that one person who mattered, the one whose eyes were practically glowing with pride and love, "He's lying." She told that one person who mattered, though the others snorted.

John nodded, walking over. He recognized that look on her face, no matter how subtle it was. It was that childlike innocence again when she told him that the man was lying, pleading for his trust for her on this. The truth was, even if she didn't look at him like that and told him that, he'd trust her.

Suddenly, Terry Reds, jumped up, pushing away Cameron's gun. John scrambled for his gun as Reds dug into the sleeve of his shirt and pulled out a pistol. John saw the shock and fear cross Cameron's eyes as she struggled to go forward. Reds lifted his pistol and pressed the trigger. Cameron pulled on his shoulder as he did so.

John buckled his knees and ducked to the floor as the pistol went off. Cameron cried out angrily, yanking on Reds's shoulder so roughly that he fell to the floor. His arm cracked as Cameron yanked. After he was floored, Cameron stood over him. Some of the soldiers at the bay ran over to restrain Reds while the medics dropped whatever they're doing and rushed to John.

Maintaining her stoic look and posture, she marched over to John just as he scrambled to his feet. He stumbled a little as he ran to her, stopping himself just in time as his arms were about to wrap around her. Her warning glare stopped him, he'd never seen her look at him like that in his life; it was an angry but protective look.

The moment he stopped, her face became neutral. John stared at her for a long time, ignoring the grunts as Reds was pulled to his feet roughly. He wanted to reach out for her hand but Cameron was having none of it, she turned away gracefully and went to stand behind him. John wanted to reach out and touch her, just one touch to check if she was alright, if she was hurt from anything. Then one of his men took a step forward.

"Sir," A soldier, whom John was too busy to identify, greeted him.

"Lock him up. Keep his cell heavily guarded." John practically mumbled the order, his eyes downcast.

"Yes Sir!" The soldier said sharply and walked off with a few others, escorting Reds to his cell. Without another word, John glanced at the few civilians still staring in awe, shock and fear all at the same time, before walking off into the tunnels. He headed straight for the control centre. Cameron was quiet but John knew she was behind him, she always would be.

"Mr Connor," John Henry greeted as the guards pushed open the door for John and Cameron, "I saw what happened are you alright?"

John was surprised John Henry would ask that but replied with a neutral expression nonetheless, "I'm fine but I'm sure you saw that too." He said, "I need you to ID the person attacking me in the bay."

"Yes. I was already doing that before you came in." John Henry nodded, staring at the screen. John waited as the screen burst into life and on it was an ID with a name, a face and everything John needed. Cameron stood quietly behind as John scrutinized the face.

"Who is he?" John murmured to John Henry.

"A Gray." John Henry replied, "A human working for Skynet."

Instantly, the whole control centre was quiet as all the humans turned around to listen, gasping. John hid his surprise.

"They were forced to work for Skynet. Most of them." Cameron spoke up, comforting John but only angering the rest further. But the latter, to her, was irrelevant, she got what she said that for.

"Do you know him?" John asked, turning around.

Cameron looked wary as she nodded. John took it as it is and considered his options delicately. This was a very dangerous subject to touch upon and John understood the consequences if this was dealt with badly. A gray was what reminded the humans how fragile their bond was; so ironically unlike the bond between a machine and a human, Cameron and John himself.

"I'll talk to him." John said to John Henry, meaning him to record down their conversation. After he nodded, John marched briskly out of the control centre with Cameron right behind him.

He needed more backing. The resistance was fragile and anything would make them crumble down like sand. This was the beginning of the war and everything is slipping away.

"He knows important information." Cameron said interrupting John's train of thoughts.

"From your time?" John frowned, turning around.

"Yes."

"And what information is that?" John furrowed his brows.

"I don't know. But I am only aware of his presence and importance. His appearance was before I was created." Cameron stated, tilting her head as John thought about it.

"Well," He looked up, giving her a small smile, "We'll just have to ask him now won't we?" A smirk formed on his lips.

John sucked in a deep breath and nodded to the guard at the door. The guard turned to the door and opened it for him. John marched in with Cameron right beside him. Inside the room was dark with only one light source hanging above the rectangular metal table. The table was rusty at the sides and had dents in the middle of it, after years of slamming. At the table, sat Reds. He had his hand cuffed together to the chair and so was his waist. Cameron had her rifle trained directly at him, daring him to move.

Reds glanced at Cameron's rifle once before deciding to sit still like a statue. John approached with caution this time, well aware of Sarah twisting apart her fatigues in the next room, watching her son get closer to a gray. John is also aware of the camera in the top corner of the room, spying and recording their every move and conversation just like how John wanted.

Carefully, John took stood opposite the Gray, "Christian Griggs." John announced. He observed as the Gray looked up quickly, "You join Skynet. Why?" He implored casually.

Suddenly, Griggs took on a hostile expression, "Because you're a false prophet." He hissed through his clenched teeth, his tough body leaning forward just slightly, "I'm a believer but I know when to believe in who."

"what." John corrected, "Skynet, is not something you should be working for. You should be with us, standing with the human race." John growled, leaning over the table. He could see Cameron tensing at the corner of his eye.

"No. Humans betray each other, they're weak and useless. Machines, help us accomplish things never thought possible." Griggs seethed, "they're efficient and durable."

"Humans made the machines if you've forgotten." John added.

"I have not forgotten but the weakness in humans made the machines turn on us. Our paranoia, our untrusting nature." Griggs countered smoothly.

"The machines out there, under skynet, are the ones who are going to kill you. They're going to kill us all!" John bellowed out so suddenly that Griggs jerked in his seat.

"They help us." Griggs insisted, gritting his teeth tightly together.

"They're lying to you." John narrowed his eyes, leaning forward, "What happened to you?" his anger all vanishing replaced by realization.

"You." Griggs hissed, "You abandoned the bunch of us when we needed you the most. Just because we were civilians. Unable to fight, to be of a use to you."

"What are you talking about?" John demanded.

"A bunch of us, begged to be taken in. Two of us, were shot down by your men. And they told me, Connor didn't want any civilian in this base for now." Griggs gave a bitter smirk.

"The civilians were supposed to be brought to another base. Crystal peak couldn't accommodate so many civilians. At least not as much as the others can." John said neutrally, "It was the start of the war and it still is."

"Excuses Connor, that's all you give for your pathetic leadership. You're the traitor." Griggs growled.

John evened out his expression and backed off, "I maybe a bad leader but at least I'm not helping the enemy to destroy mankind." He said, staring at Griggs.

"You have no rights to lecture me…" Griggs glared at John, but there was evident faltering in the stand. Cameron stood quietly by the side, holding all her thoughts in.

"What would your family say if they see you like this…" John wondered casually, narrowing his eyes at Griggs's reaction, waiting for the softening.

However, John was again surprised as the gray's eyes hardened into a glare, shooting daggers at John, "they're dead. Killed by your men and starved to death days after we still couldn't find shelter and food…"

John was quiet but Cameron decided this was enough. This gray was picking the one point John was most weak and vulnerable at; his compassion.

"Tell me where the base is." Cameron stepped forward, intervening the gray's chance to poke and prod at John's weakness. She demanded in her cold tone, the interrogation mode.

"Go to hell." Griggs growled, "Here is your owner lecturing me about betraying my own kind when his pet does that." He snickered. John's hands curled into fists but Cameron remained stoic and calm.

"Where is the base?" Cameron asked again calmly, cocking her head habitually.

"Like I would tell you." Griggs seethed, "Bitch."

Cameron cocked her head, shifting a little to her left to stand right in John's path of jumping on the gray.

They engaged in a short and brief staring competition before Cameron turned to the one way glass, nodding. There was a loud beep and the door unlocked. Cameron turned around, walking out of the room and guiding John with her. They shut the door behind them.

Zander greeted them, to their surprise at the one way mirror, "I can get him to talk." Zander replied their unsaid question as to why he is here.

"I won't let you near him." John replied simply, walking forward.

"You can't stop me." Zander stared up at him defiantly, glancing to Cameron who was again, emotionless to his dismay.

"I can and I will." John pursed his lips in frustration.

"Connor." Sarah stepped forward, "Let the boy go."

John furrowed his brows, aware of all the other eyes on him. Reluctantly, he nodded then turned to Cameron, "Go with him. I'll be watching." John resisted the cringe at the tone he mastered to use against Cameron on her instructions.

Cameron ignored that cold tone and nodded to him, leaving the room with Zander.

"I can't get close to him." John avoided Sarah's look of concern as he walked closer to the glass and observed the gray fidgeting in his chair, looking around the room for exits.

"He'll get over it." Sarah replied, "Just like you always do." John closed his eyes.

"I'll never stop trying through. He is still my son." John mumbled.

"I know." Sarah replied thickly in an equally low murmur and they kept quiet as Zander entered the room with Cameron following close behind him.

Zander couldn't feel his heart beating. It stopped. Somehow. His sensitive touch is not telling him that his heart is beating. Everything numbed as he walked into that room. A place he would've been if John had not defended his actions of murder. In the end, they had to sacrifice Cameron for that, for John's excuses to take an effect. Sometimes, Zander wondered where did this queer sacrifice and love for your love ones come from.

He stared into the Gray's eyes coldly, taking on the stoic look he had learnt on his own from Cameron since he was a kid.

"Huh…" Griggs snickered, "A kid…." He murmured softly but Zander heard. He barely twitched.

"How are you?" Zander stood there, just like a machine, just like one of them…

A chill ran down John's spine.

"I'm very fine." Griggs held in his laugh.

"You look sick." Zander walked closer to the table, standing by his side.

Griggs laugh vanished as Zander started to spook him.

"What's your name?" Zander continued, unfazed by Griggs's change in expression.

"Terry Reds." Griggs gulped.

"No. Your real name."

"Christian Griggs." Griggs replied, blinking and putting on the brave front.

Zander nodded once stiffly, looking straight at Griggs as he bent at the waist to be at eye level with the Gray, "Look at me." Zander added coldly.

By this time, Cameron already had her head tilted, curious as she watched her son weird way of interrogation. Cameron had always thought only pain, hunger and suffering could break someone. She wondered how this would work.

Griggs gulped again, looking into Zander's emerald eyes, his lips parting.

"Is that you?" Zander asked gently, barely blinking.

"What-"

"Is that you," Zander demanded, cutting his statement off sharply, "Is this something you would do? If you were yourself?"

Griggs clamped his mouth shut, unable to think of something to say. He averted Zander's stare and looked down at the table.

"What are you doing?" Zander straightened his back and looked down at the Gray. His legs and hands are trembling.

"N-nothing." Griggs replied simply, stuttering over the words.

"Really?" Zander said monotonously.

"Yes!" Griggs strengthened himself, growling.

"No. You're here to terminate John Connor." Zander stated.

"Says who?"

"You." Zander shot back, "You told me. Just now."

"I didn't." Griggs replied, frowning in confusion.

"Your base…where is it?" Zander walked behind his chair, "Tell me."

"I won't!" Griggs mumbled, "Why would I do that?"

"You don't have a choice." Zander said smoothly. Before anyone can stop him or open their mouth for an exclamation, Zander pulled out a syringe and jabbed the needle down into Griggs's neck. He didn't have a chance to struggle as Zander was already pushing the contents into his neck. He relaxed before his hands could yank Zander's hands away.

Cameron remained rooted as she watched while John resisted to pound on the glass with whatever stunt Zander decided to pull off now. Even Sarah was biting down her lips hard. John gritted his teeth, seething, "Zander…."

Zander yanked out the needle swiftly, throwing the syringe to the floor. He retreated from Griggs, observing as the Gray became still, his head leaning limply to the side.

John clenched his fists tightly, glancing to Cameron who he didn't understand why, did not do anything to stop Zander.

"Christian?" Zander spoke in that soft, smooth and polished voice. They all waited for a few agonizing seconds before the Gray stirred, sitting up straight in the chair slowly, "What are you doing? What are you sent to do?" Zander asked experimentally.

"To infiltrate the base: Crystal Peak." Christian's reply was even.

"To terminate John Connor?" Zander frowned.

"No. That is not what I was asked to do…" Christian paused.

"Then why did you do it?" Zander probed gently.

Christian furrowed his brows, blinking once, "I recognized him. He killed my sister."

John let out a shuddering breath as he observed the Gray start to speak under Zander's interrogation.

"It's okay." Zander told the Gray, "Where did you come from, Christian?"

"Ohio. I was born there." Christian replied as Zander walked to stand behind the chair.

"Huh…." Zander acknowledged it briefly, "So are you a Gray?"

Christian's furrow between his brows got deeper but he replied anyway, "Yes."

"And where is your base?" Zander probed, a little more harshly this time. He paced in front of the Gray, stopping there.

"At The Mojave desert, north of Victorville." Christian mumbled.

"Thanks." Zander smirked, punching Christian in the face out cold vicious and quick. John cringed inwardly as the Gray's head snapped back with the force and remained limpless there.

"He's got strength." Sarah commented, apparently impressed.

"He learnt." John replied quietly before walking tentatively to the door out of the observation room to meet with Zander and Cameron who are leaving the interrogation room.

John met Cameron's eye as they opened the door but he couldn't tell what she was feeling, as usual and Zander, who seem to bore the same expressionless look as Cameron, walked pass John quietly and left.

"I'll go after him." Sarah informed John briefly before taking off after Zander, leaving John and Cameron there with two soldiers. John couldn't feel himself think. He still couldn't get pass the fact that his ten year old son had just interrogated a Gray and succeeded, his kid.

"We have to go." Cameron broke his reverie in a soft tone, unaccompanied with the usual smile John was so accustomed to.

"Of course." John mumbled distractedly, "Bring the Gray down to our holding cells. And stay there, do not let anyone in or out without my permission." He turned to the soldier nearby.

"Yes sir!" The soldier straightened up and marched into the room with his partner and came out, dragging the unconscious Gray. John walked with them until he had to take a different route to get to the quarters, which seemed to be the place he stayed at most often now for that was the only place he could truly be John with his Cameron. It was his place.

Cameron followed him solemnly, till they were at the door. She noticed John didn't like talking to his soldiers. He didn't interact with them as much now that they hated and despise her existence in the base. He no longer go to the control centre to discuss what to do next with John Henry as well as the officers he had gave the ranks to. The decision made these days where John Connor's alone, with no input from other fellow experienced soldiers. However, in John's opinion, the very person he loved had all the experience he was missing.

When the soldiers hated and decide to abandon Cameron behind, they came to realize, somehow, John Connor stayed.

Despite Cameron's disapproval of John's stubborn and obstinate way of handling this issue, he ignored her discomfort, for the very first time.

The moment Cameron shut the door to their room, John sat down at the chair behind the desk and buried his face in his hands.

"Mojave Desert…" It was all he could manage to choke out.

"The last attack was a success. This time, it will be too." Cameron spoke.

"Tell me the tactical chances." John looked up, "and not your hopes or your pointless faith in me."

Cameron detected the helplessness. They were just into the war and the human race could barely work together and it was because their leader went astray. He was with a machine, their enemy. Everything was so detached that even John Henry was helpless to do anything in this situation. He was too busy fitting in and trying to fool all the techs working with him or his true nature.

Seeping in a deep breath, Cameron sat down at the tip of the bed, "The chances are not high but you always have managed to do the impossible. That's what makes you John Connor."

John forced a wary smile, walking towards the bed and the comfort of being close to her. Gently, he pulled her closer to him after settling down on the bed, "I have to lead this attack, Cameron. I want to fight."

With a sigh, Cameron nuzzled up to John, "And I can't come with you?" Her voice hopeful.

He bit his lips, "I guess I'll see what's the plan." John smiled,

"Please?" Cameron looked up at him.

"I'll see." He stated flatly.

"Alright…" Cameron conceded warily, "You win."

"You let me win," John laughed.

To be continued…

A huge thanks to all my readers who are still following this and also to the reviewers of last chapter, namely olischulu, guest, James2007Bond, yetikiller, thelexy, xxvoxx, morded, scaryrobots, XxDeathStarxX, cameronfan, TheWizardofOzbourne and EvilTheLast!

I wanted to stall it longer so that I can do more changes and checks to it but I'm guessing it has been a pretty long wait… so, I hope you enjoyed it!

Don't forget to drop me a review about this chapter! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Departure

Chapter 6: Departure

"There is a base at the Mojave Desert." John Henry reported.

"So what the Gray said is true?" John asked.

"Maybe you can send a scout out to locate the area to confirm if it's the base."

Ryan whistled, attracting the attention he wanted, "Why can't we just blow the place?" He shrugged.

"Because we might be blowing our own people if we don't check what the hell is in that base." Sarah replied curtly.

"We can set out for our own base near to the Mojave desert. Bunker 4 is there and we recently had connects with Sam Banks who's in charged of that base." John Henry suggested.

"That's a good idea. We can bring some of our men and medics over there. When things are all cleared up, a team can be sent over to attack that base and we would have no problem calling in backup if we need any." John said quickly, "John Henry contact Sam Banks again and ask him if the plan's okay and if he have any essential supplies there, like medicine or food or weapons."

John Henry nodded and went to work.

"I'll be bringing a platoon over. We'll see which is available. That gray, Griggs, will be coming with us at least to Bunker 4, we need him ready for interrogation if the information given is not true." John turned to Sarah who nodded.

"Would Cameron be coming along?" Sarah asked, hesitant.

John considered it for a moment, "Yes, and so will Zander. I need them there." he replied and Sarah went out of the control centre to get things done.

"And me?" Ryan probed.

"You'll be with the platoon coming along. I could use your skills." John smirked as Ryan brightened up.

"Great, I'll go do some preps." Ryan grinned, dashing out of the room.

John watch them leave, going back to the quarters himself.

"What do you think?" John questioned casually as he pulled out 2 sets of his fatigues and shoved them into the bag.

"It's a good plan." Cameron shrugged, slapping the magazine into her gun, "But it's risky."

"How so?" John turned around, happy to hear her opinion for the first time in a real battle plan.

"You're attracting Skynet's attention to Bunker 4. The possibility that all the civilians will die there if Skynet bring the fight over to our base is high. We'll have the upper hand on home ground but there will be a lot of casualties." Cameron smiled.

John nodded, "You're right." He hid his smile, satisfied with her concern for the people.

"But it's war, there are always risks and a good leader knows when to take them. You are-"

"A good leader." John interrupted Cameron and finished the sentence in unison, "I know, Cameron. I just need a little more while to digest that." He sighed, zipping up his bag.

"You seem uncomfortable." Cameron pointed out, "Leaving Crystal Peak."

"I'd admit, I do feel somewhat uncomfortable…" His voice trailed off as he looked up, "This is our home now. Our safe place."

"Yes, this is our safe place." Cameron walked over, rubbing his shoulders with her hands, "And we'll be back together here before you know it." She whispered, leaning forward.

John grinned, nestling the side of his face on the crook of her neck, "I just want to be back with you." He squeezed her hand, "But you have to stay in bunker four. You have to continue to get more information from Griggs. We'll need to stay in contact with you."

"It could be a trap." Cameron frowned.

John nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it could be a trap and if we really want to take that base, we'll have to walk right into it."

* * *

"Lock him up in the cell." John glanced at Sam, the overall commander for Bunker four.

"Do as Connor say," Sam Banks glanced to his men. Griggs was dragged away. John turned away, looking at Cameron who seemed to be inspecting the bunker with so much unneeded concentration.

However, words seemed have travelled quickly. Either that, or a tech had sent out a mass announcement to all the pockets of resistance out there. Even here, in Bunker 4, civilians and soldiers alike sneered at Cameron. The moment Banks laid eyes on Cameron, he widened his eyes and glanced at John in suspicion and a deep furrow between his brows. Being John Connor, he ignored Banks' outright disapproval of Cameron. Cameron observed John as he gave orders and dispatched his men all over Bunker 4.

Cameron also noticed. John's men, the ones from Crystal Peak, were more like soldiers. The so-called soldiers in Bunker 4 were wearing rags, just like the civilians. The only way Cameron knew they were soldiers were the firearms in their hands and nothing else. Whereas, John's men wore fatigues, although worn and torn. On the fatigue, there was a crest sewn onto, which Cameron had painstakingly designed and order the 'seamstress' of the base to sew on a red cloth tied to the uniforms.

It was simple. A lion with a metal chrome skull in its mouth. Cameron drew it with better details: the damages the lion had done to the chrome skull. However, she understood it would be difficult and told the frowning and troubled seamstress, as she examined the picture, that she would not need to sew the details. Cameron just wanted the main outline and some colouring.

John was happy and grateful for Cameron's work. It marked his soldiers, giving them a sense of belonging, and Cameron was just happy for making John so.

Cameron glanced over the cloth tied on the arm of a soldier as he walked past her. She was still trying to make it personal to the resistance and only them; something Skynet would not be able to copyright and fake its way through. However, still, the terminators would just steal one off a dead body and bluff its way through.

She was aware that humanoid terminators would soon emerge in Skynet's army. And that would just make the war situation worse for the humans. The most Cameron could do now was ensure that the news of her existence and nature had not been told to Skynet yet.

Quietly, Cameron sent a mental note to John, of the environment. It might anger him but also do him good at times. She was sure of that.

She watched as John looked mildly shocked as his birthday present vibrated on his chest, right on his heart. He glanced at her but continue to catch up with the conversation with Banks. She held the stoic front. Beside her, Zander kept with the quick and hasty pace easily. Cameron searched her distracted mind and found out they were heading for the control centre in Bunker 4.

"Yes. Our Unarmed camera unit reports movement in the base at Mojave desert." Banks turned to inform John after receiving a nod from his tech.

He looked at Cameron, narrowing his eyes and sneering at her. John glanced to Cameron, who was looking at him, alert if he called for her or if anyone even looked at John in a suspicious way. Cameron could now differentiate and understand small gestures from humans, which was so predictable most of the time. John smiled, she'd once told him it was all from observing him.

"Cameron?" John turned to her, deciding to seek her opinion in front of all the soldiers. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sam curling his face up in disgust.

She looked up at faced him, "I think we should reconsider the men chosen for this mission." She stated. John couldn't help but allow his face to twitch into a small smile. He knew Cameron was implying his decision to lead this attack but the eyes of the men of Bunker 4, she was merely insulting them.

John gave her a slight nod and turned to Banks, "Bring about a section of your men along. I'll be bringing most from Crystal Peak. We'll set off tomorrow, at day break." John instructed. Banks gave a stiff nod and turned away.

Without another word, John left the control centre with Cameron right beside him.

The room provided for John was small and not very spacious. There was a single cot in the corner of the room. To Cameron, this was obviously just a room that houses a soldier ranked probably a private or sergeant. John deserves better.

Cameron made a full and not so big patrol around the room and found a shabbily cleaned bathroom. She walked to the corner of the room and started to light the oil lamp there and placed it by the side of the cot to warm it. John watched with a bemused expression as she unpacked his attire for a bathe, "There's no warm water." She stated, looking down as she gathered the fatigues in her arm and handed them to John.

He smiled, "Cameron…" He took the fatigues, putting them on the table by the lamp, "I'm not dying in this attack. Whatever it is, I'll be coming back, to you. I'll even crawl back if I have to." He grinned, rubbing the sides of her arms, "I promise."

Cameron sighed, "I don't want you to go…"

"and I won't be going," John smiled as Cameron looked up, beaming at him, "I'll be here, watching." His hand rests over her chest where her heart beats. He watched, heartbroken as her face fell instantly, her hands grasping onto his firmly as she leaned forward, her head resting on his chest. He buried his face into her hair, stroking her back gently.

Later, they shared a cold bathe together before tucking into bed together; with Cameron lying on John just the way he liked it.

He stroked her hair, whispering, "I don't want to go either…" He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes.

* * *

John marched down the corridors briskly, heading back to the bunk. He'd left his firearm there and Cameron wouldn't be happy, whom he could not seem to locate after breakfast this morning.

He entered the room to find Cameron sharing a hug with Zander. His arms were snaked around her waist as she brushed the back of his hair down gently.

The moment John entered, Cameron backed away from Zander. He looked lost for a moment before looking at Cameron, evidently hurt.

Cameron, on the other hand, was too concerned about who had barged in to even notice, "John," She heaved a sigh of relief as she reached for his 9mm on the side table and raised it to him as he walked over, "Here, I thought you'll be needing this." She stood up as he took it, keeping his eyes on Zander. She followed his gaze and spoke, "Zander, get prepared, I'll be with you in a minute." Cameron softly told him but Zander stood up swiftly and stomped out of the room, slamming the metal door of the bunk shut.

John cringed, turning to her, "what's going on?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Nothing that should be on your mind now to distract you." Cameron replied simply, smoothening out the folds of his fatigues on his chest.

John chuckled before becoming serious all of a sudden, "I want you to take good care of yourself when I'm gone."

"You said that before."

"Well, you're too stubborn to listen, apparently. You never do."

Cameron lowered her gaze, stumped.

"I'm starting to think Zander got that from you." John accused playfully, pulling her into a firm hug, whispering into her ear, "I'll be back before you know it." Pecking her on her cheek, John let go and left the room without another word. Cameron trailed behind him. A few good things in this mission was the fact that Sarah, Weaver, Derek, Ryan and Sean were all going. These were the only few Cameron would ever trust to keep John safe, if she was not able to do so.

"John," Cameron croaked in an undertone as everyone was shouting commands and jumping into trucks. She watched as he marched off to one of the trucks. John paused in his quick and brisk footsteps, turning around and looking at her expectantly.

"I'll be back." He threw her a smile before being on his way to the truck. She watched with a dull ache in her chest as he hauled himself into the back of the truck, cramped into the back with men, just like how her John always does. She watched as the trucks started to drive off. John threw backwards looks at her, once, twice, thrice…She could've sworn she saw him turn back to look at her even if, from her calculations, she was already out of his sight.

She stood there even as John's truck cut pass another and he vanished from her sight. Then Cameron turned, ignoring the stares of hatred from the other soldiers, and headed for the command room. She had no intention of losing contact with John, ever. As she walked into the command room, the techs glanced at her, murmuring among themselves.

She stood her ground and walked straight up to Banks who was talking to the one of the head techs in a low voice. She approached without hesitation and stood stiffly in front of him.

Banks paused his conversation and looked at Cameron, "What do you want?" He demanded.

"I want you to let me take over the 24/7 radio communication for the team that was sent out on that mission" Cameron said.

"And why should we listen to you?" Banks smirked.

"We can help them, from here if they should need any. That's what I'm here for." Cameron stated.

"Yeah, right." Banks snorted angrily, "Stupid machine…" He muttered before ignoring her and continuing his conversation with the tech.

Normally, Cameron would've stood there till he freak out and allowed her to man the radio communication with the team but this was not normal times. Without another word, she left the command room, feeling dejected and helpless. John lied to her, she couldn't help from where she was and someone as smart as John would've already known this would have happened.

She went back to the bunk, sitting down on the bed she'd shared with John for the whole of last night.

Cameron went completely still as she stared into space.

* * *

John sighed, fidgeting his legs a little just so it doesn't get numb but the moment John shifted, everyone with him jostled among themselves to give John a wide berth of space. He looked up and shook his head, amused. Without a word, he curled up again, placing his rifle on his lap and looked out into the horizon.

He glanced around, vigil for any signs of the machines. He closed his eyes, just for a little while, letting the low murmuring of the soldiers fade away in his ears by the wind. Then he jumped, startled as the device at his chest vibrated. He inconspicuously fished out the device by its necklace and buried it in his large callused palm easily, hiding it from the soldiers' view.

He was lost in the photo of Cameron and him, which was at the front of the device, for a little while before he flicked the device open.

John grinned to himself as he spotted one message and so far, Cameron was the only one capable of sending him one.

**I couldn't get control of the radio communication, they wouldn't let me. If there are any emergencies, contact me. **

**Cameron**

John couldn't help but smile at the tone that was 'hidden' and unheard of in the message but he could tell she was unhappy, and he could almost imagine the pout that came with her words. He would admit, he'd thought about Banks and the others ignoring her or even attacking her the moment he left the base but that was why Zander was there.

Zander had always been there to protect Cameron, even to his death. John didn't trust anyone enough to entrust Cameron's safety into anyone's hands but he did to Zander for the simple reason that Zander felt the same protectiveness for Cameron.

He glanced up before muttering softly into the device then as he snapped it shut in satisfaction, he heard a shout.

"We're almost there!"

* * *

The door opened a crack and Zander Connor craned his neck into the room to look inside. His instincts told him this was stupid and foolish, a terminator in the room could just blow his head into bits but not this one. He smiled to himself as he entered the room.

There she was.

He had been looking around for her for a while now. Although he was angry at her for what she'd done, he could never be mad at her long and his worry for her safety overrode his anger.

He walked over quietly, sitting down by her knee and looking at her. Zander waited patiently for her to unfreeze.

Cameron twitched a little before blinking, it took a second for her to come back down to where she really was, another for her to realize the presence of another person and another for her to acknowledge that it was just her son.

"Mom? Are you alright?" He asked, tentatively.

"Yes." She replied with a satisfied smile, "I contacted your father."

Zander was infected by her contagious and genuine smile, "yeah? What did he say? Is he there yet?" He allowed a little concern for his father to surface.

Cameron turned to look at him, puzzled but glad, "He's on the way. He's fine." She didn't let the smile slip.

"That's good…" Zander looked down as his voice trailed off, "It's really good." He muttered.

"Zander?" Cameron called to him, whispering in a delicate and loving way he liked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you push away your father?" Cameron asked. She heard his breath hitch in his throat.

"I don't know." Zander croaked.

"You do." Cameron leaned forward, peering at his face, which he tried to hide from her.

After a slight paused, he replied, "He's John Connor. He's got his army to lead. He's got you." Zander looked up, his eyes burdened with the weariness a 10 year old shouldn't have, "He have things much more important than me." He inclined his head, hardening his gaze, "I realized it wasn't worth the effort to try."

Cameron forced a smile, "You _are_ important."

"To you." He sighed, glad and disappointed at the same time.

"Your father tries so hard. He loves you." Cameron reached out, brushing his cheek gently with the back of her fingers, "and he's happy with you,"

"Well," Zander chuckled bitterly, "Let's not confuse close with happy." He stood up and Cameron withdrew her hand, "Come on, we've got places to be." He reached out for her hand.

Cameron hesitated before taking his hand and followed him out the door.

* * *

John leaped out of the back of the truck and landed agilely on the sand. The rest unloaded off the truck noiselessly and they crept closer to the huge base in the middle of the desert. It wasn't fence with traps or anything but John knew better than that, they were all underground.

He ran quietly to take cover behind the sparse number of plants in the desert and the rest of the men spreaded out to do likewise. John found himself beside Ryan. He shot the boy a smile before looking towards the base.

John observed as the terminator patrols stiffly marched out of sight, behind the base. He waited till the reflective surface of the endoskeleton could not be seen before began counting the seconds until he saw the patrol again.

It had taken the terminator approximately 20 seconds before appearing around the side of the base which they had intended to enter by. It was a lot of time for a terminator patrol. Skynet obviously had not been paying much attention to the grays or to any attack at all.

Ryan nudged him gently on the arm with the butt of his rifle and signaled to John to suggest going in. John nodded his head slowly, waving to Sarah, making sure he's in the shadow.

Sarah nodded and turned to pass down the message. John crouched down as Ryan leaned over to observe the situation.

Despite having all his trusted soldiers there, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He was leading this attack and he is the leader now; the resistance began to trust him when he succeeded in his attack on Serrano. They were all depending on him to make all the decisions.

John carefully made sure the terminator on patrol was out of sight before waving for the first team of about 10 people to get into the base, across the small barren field. When they reached the 3rd team, John himself led his team across, barely slipping out of the sight of the terminator when it came around the building.

Sean was outside with his team to ensure they're safe escape if they needed any.

He made sure the flimsy door of the base was just the way the terminator had saw it on it's last round before flicking on his torch on the rifle and began to lead the way. From the corner of his eye, he knew Sarah and Ryan were flanking him, followed by Derek taking the rear.

They maneuvered they're way confidently through the tunnels. John couldn't help but have this feeling of unsettledness setting in his stomach. He couldn't help but notice the run down and dirty walls of the tunnels. Rats were running around them and scavenging the place for food as usual but the way they moved was different from the once he saw at crystal peak. The lamp hung limply onto one wire from the ceiling, the bulb completely blown.

Suddenly there was a creak of hydraulic pumps and John knew what was coming. He signaled to them before diving for the ground just as a terminator turned the corner. As John fumbled with his rifle, it acknowledged the intruders and shot its laser gun and gunned down 2 of the men at the back just as Derek pulled on their fatigues to get them to crouch down.

John felt a strong tug on the back of his fatigue and before he knew it, the terminator was pummeled with bullets from torso up. John brought his rifle up and shot. It took a few seconds of twitching before the red gleam of the ocular sensors went out. The team regrouped and they went on they're way.

"They'll know we're here by now," John hissed to Sarah as they turned around another corner, meeting no obstructions.

"Maybe they're hiding," Sarah suggested as she jerked around to a distant water droplet splashing on the slippery flooring.

"Or maybe we shouldn't be here…" A small man with dark eyes muttered from behind Sarah. John ignored him, rolling his eyes and head on.

Just then, John saw flashlights from the back flashing twice; signifying approaching terminators, just a split second before Ryan cry out a warning.

John froze. They were trapped.

To be continued…

**A/N: I apologise for the long wait! Here's the next chapter! I wrote it a little longer but decided to put it into two chapters instead of one! Hope you enjoy it and please do drop me a review! Thanks!**


End file.
